Dead Leaves
by hosikki
Summary: [Chap 5 is Up! END] Hoseok terbangun pada dini hari. Entah mengapa tiba – tiba rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja. Hoseok sebenarnya lelah. Tubuhnya serasa pegal dan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri; Hoseok sudah biasa seperti ini. Its HopeKook, HopeV. Hurt, Psychology. [Slight JiKook] RnR ?
1. 1

_**Dead Leaves**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Jeon Jungkook ( Jung Jungkook)_

 _Park Jimin_

 _ **With**_ _Other Cast_

 _ **BxB! Pshycology, drama**_

' _ **Hosikki'**_

 **Chapter 1 : Nothing Like Us**

Menjadi psikiater sesungguhnya bukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk seorang Jung Hoseok. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dipikirannya tentang interaksi sosial. Lelaki yang dikenal dingin dan pendiam itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam keadaan pada titik terlemah dirinya.

Tugas yang ia jalani sebenarnya sederhana, yaitu bertemu dengan pasien pasiennya dengan berbagai keluhan yang mereka adukan pada dirinya lalu memberikan solusi dan jalan keluar untuk pasiennya. Sangat mudah, sangat mudah jika hanya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat kalimat yang telah berhasil lolos dari negosiasi otaknya. Itu sudah terbilang cukup, cukup untuk membuat seorang seperti dirinya menyesali keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Benar, ia dengan mudah dapat menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah yang diadukan para pasien kepadanya, lalu dimana kesalahannya ? Kesalahannya adalah dia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang dampaknya membuat dirinya tidak dapat melaksanakan apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Singkatnya, dia sangat benci dengan orang asing.

Itulah yang terjadi.

Dan mungkin, pilihan kali ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk sekedar pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar yang dapat menyejukkan pikiran di taman yang sering ia kunjungi semasa kecilnya. Hening dan menyejukkan, setidaknya itulah yang Hoseok inginkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu dari dua ayunan besi yang ada. Matanya terpejam, hatinya mulai bergetar dan ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya secara perlahan. Tidak ada siapa siapa disana, hanya sinar rembulan dan benda dingin yang menjadi penyangga tubuhnya yang menemaninya malam ini.

Dan kala itu pun, Hoseok ingin memutar waktu kembali kemasa lalu dan memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang membuatnya menjadi seorang yang takut dengan keramaian, takut dengan orang asing dan takut merasakan sakit. Ya, Hoseok sangat ingin kembali kemasa lalunya dan memperbaiki semua.

Jika saja ia bisa melakukannya.

Lagi lagi Hoseok menghembuskan nafas beratnya, setidaknya itu dapat menggeser sedikit rasa letihnya mengenai semua hal yang secara langsung menghujam hatinya ketika ia mengingatnya. Ia tidak mau saraf saraf otaknya mengalami _psywar_ dan merusak kinerjanya. Ya, itu sangat mustahil, namun patut untuk dikhawatirkan. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang seperti orang orang pada umumnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan ia seorang psikiater, jika ia sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa sosial –atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu, setidaknya itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang terus menumpuk dan memenuhi benaknya.

Entah pada siapa Hoseok akan mengadu, mengadu mengenai letih yang dirasakan seluruh organ tubuhnya. Lelaki itu cukup bersabar selama ini, dan selanjutnya mari kita lihat.

Seperti biasa, setelah pagi menjelang Jung Hoseok mengikuti langkah kecil yang membawanya menuju sebuah gedung tempat ia berkerja belum lama ini. Yang Hoseok harapkan adalah semua berjalan lancar.

Tetapi, sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini, dan mungkin hari hari selanjutnya.

"Hoseok-a, pasien di bangsal 20B kuserahkan padamu, Oke, sebaiknya kau periksa dulu dia" dan kemudian lelaki ber-nametag Min Yoongi itu keluar setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padanya.

Hoseok membaca serentetan kalimat yang terdapat pada kertas yang dapat ia jangkau tanpa mengubah posisinya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ia berjalan hingga berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangannya dan mulai membuka pintunya. Ingat, Ia harus menekan kuat kuat perasaan takutnya, atau ilmu yang ia dapat selama ini tidak akan pernah berguna bagi orang lain. Namun, itu tidak semudah memainkan monopoli sewaktu dirinya kecil dulu. Ruangan itu sangat hening layaknya tak berpenghuni.

Sayangnya, itu tidak selancar apa yang Hoseok bayangkan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, suara keras seakan menghujam gendang telinganya dan saat itu juga telinganya terasa berdenging keras. Jangan sebut ia Jung Hoseok jika ia bereaksi berlebihan terhadap teriakan seperti itu. Setidaknya sensor refleknya masih berfungsi untuk sekedar memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari suara keras itu, walaupun sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap gendang telinganya.

Dan, sepertinya mulai saat ini Hoseok akan lebih sibuk dari yang dulu.

 _ **-Dead Leaves-**_

"Bagaimana dengan pasien baru itu ?"

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Yoongi lontarkan, tetapi setidaknya ia dapat menangkap sinyal sinyal mengerikan dari Hoseok, yang Yoongi artikan sebagai 'hari ini buruk hyung dan jangan tanyakan apapun, kumohon' dari Hoseok.

"Ya, seperti inilah pekerjaan kita, Hoseok-a. Setidaknya semasa hidup, kita sudah melakukan sebagian kecil kebaikan" Ujar Yoongi.

"Lelucon yang bagus, hyung" kali ini Hoseok menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangannya lalu satu tangan yang terbebas memijat pelipisnya yang tiba tiba terasa pening.

"tidak sama sekali"

Dan kemudian Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya.

Hoseok menatap sebuah foto dihadapannya, terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya dan dua orang anak yang tersenyum manis difoto itu, lebih tepatnya menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

Ya, kosong dan hampa. Seakan jiwanya tengah berpergian dari raganya entah kemana.

Memang benar seorang Jung Hoseok adalah seorang lelaki yang dingin dan pendiam, bahkan ia hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang sekitarnya dengan dua kata paten, 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Namun dibalik itu semua, jauh didalam diri Hoseok yang dingin dan pendiam terdapat sebuah kerapuhan. Hatinya, hatinya bahkan sangat rapuh jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah kertas papyrus yang sangat rapuh apabila terkena larutan asam.

Kehangatan hatinya telah tertimbun dengan bongkahan bongkahan dingin rasa takut yang membuatnya menjadi Jung Hoseok yang sekarang.

 _ **-Dead Leaves-**_

Hoseok terjaga sepanjang malam didalam ruang kerjanya. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin pulang kerumahnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Alasan sederhananya adalah, Ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas pekerjaannya hari ini.

Uap menyembul dari sebuah gelas plastik berisi kopi yang barusaja di berikan oleh Yoongi padanya sebelum temannya itu pulang kekediaman hangatnya. Ia mengerang kecil, mencoba mengalihkan memori pikirannya dengan alasan ringan kenapa ia bisa menjalani profesi ini.

Tapi tidak sesederhana itu, selama ini ia merasa dipecundangi oleh kehidupannya sendiri.

Catat ! Di-pe-cu-ndang-i ! Selesai.

 _ **-Dead Leaves-**_

Kelabu agaknya masih enggan untuk menyingkir dari teritori matahari yang biasanya bertugas untuk menyebarkan sinar hangatnya diseluruh bumi. Dan juga, jam dindingpun agaknya tidak sungkan untuk mengeluarkan bunyi _tiktoktiktok_ dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dari biasanya –alarm murni.

Namun seseorang yang tengah meringkuk diatas sofa itu seakan tak terusik sama sekali. Atau memang pria itu tidak peduli ? Entahlah.

"Wake up, Hoseok-a"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi jam tidurnya –yang tidak bisa dikatakan nyaman sama sekali. Matanya mengerjap pelan, mecoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyapa indra penglihatannya.

"Bangun dan pulanglah, aku akan mengambil alih pekerjaanmu, kurasa kau butuh istirahat, hoseok-a, Hong Jiho akan aku urus untukmu"

Tak ada jawaban, sama seperti biasanya hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban tanpa suara yang Yoongi peroleh dari Hoseok.

"Hati hati, sebaiknya kau menghubungi Taehyung untuk merawatmu, semalam Taehyung mengomel karena kau tidak mengangkat telepon darinya" Yoongi berteriak kecil walaupun ia tahu, ia tidak akan mendapat respon apapun dari sahabatnya itu.

Benar juga, kenapa Hoseok bisa melupakan eksistensi Kim Taehyung dari pikirannya ? Hoseok jadi merasa sedih sendiri.

Hoseok melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang pagi ini tampak ramai seperti biasa walaupun gerimis masih mendominasi. Sejenak lelaki itu teringat perkataan Yoongi yang samar samar didengarnya, dan mungkin saja pemuda itu sudah mengiriminya banyak pesan karena Hoseok tidak menghubunginya seharian penuh.

" _Jangan lupakan hari ini hyung, pergi dan temui bibi setelah itu pergilah kegereja untuk mendo'a kan bibi, aku akan datang siang nanti hyung, aku sedang ada beberapa pasien yang harus kutangani"_

Pesan singkat yang barusaja Hoseok terima berhasil membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Menyedihkan, ia merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan karena melupakan hari ini, seharusnya dia pergi menemui ibunya karena hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian wanita yang menjadi panutannya sampai sekarang.

Tidakkah sangat menyebalkan jika kehidupan berubah begitu saja dalam sekejap mata hanya karena satu kesalahan ? dan selanjutnya kehidupan itu dapat kalian beri embel embel sebagai bentuk diskriminasi kehidupan yang menimpanya hingga saat ini, setidaknya tidak semua orang membenci Hoseok.

 _From : TaehyungKim_

 _Istirahatlah setelah pulang menemui bibi, kudengar dari Yoongi hyung, kau tidak tidur dengan baik ya hyung ?, hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah nanti, jangan lupa hyung._

Kim Taehyung, dia adalah satu satunya alasan Hoseok untuk tetap menjalani skenario diskriminasi ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin marah, tetapi marah pada siapa ? pada Tuhan ? tidak, itu salah besar, Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya dengan mengirimkan Taehyung disisinya, setidaknya itulah hal yang masih terpatri jelas diotaknya.

 _Send to : TaehyungKim_

 _aku ingin menemui Ibu bersamamu, kau bisa kan Taehyung-a ? aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, dan setelah itu kita akan kegereja bersama-sama._

tulisnya pada sebuah benda persegi panjang yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Hoseok. Setidaknya Ibu Hoseok akan senang jika ia datang mengunjunginya bersama pemuda itu, karena Ibu Hoseok sangat menyayanginya.

 _From : TaehyungKim_

 _Baiklah hyung, kebetulan tugasku barusaja selesai. aku menunggu._

 _ **-Dead Leaves-**_

" _Ibu, aku benar benar merindukanmu"_

Hoseok bergumam, ia menunduk meletakkan sebuah bunga tulip putih diatas gundukan tanah yang sudah banyak ditumbuhi rumput liar. Tidak ada aturan yang menyebutkan bahwa lelaki tidak boleh menangis, semua manusia memiliki kelenjar air mata dan mereka berhak mengeluarkan air mata kapanpun mereka mau termasuk Hoseok sekarang, ia memiliki hak untuk menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya. Setetes air mata tidak dapat merubah atensinya mengenai bagaimana seseorang harus mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan.

" _Bibi pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang hyung, Bibi pasti sangat bahagia memiliki seorang putra yang hebat sepertimu hyung"_ Taehyung bersuara. Pemuda itu menepuk pelan punggung tegap Hoseok, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk menenangkan Hoseok, dan selalu seperti ini. Taehyung dan keluarganya bukanlah orang yang baru mengenal Hoseok, Taehyung dan Hoseok bahkan tumbuh bersama hingga mereka dewasa, dan itu membuat Hoseok mensyukuri kehidupan yang ia jalani, setidaknya tuhan masih menunjukkan rasa belas kasih terhadapnya.

" _Bibi, lihatlah, Hoseok hyung menangis, aku akan memukulnya jika ia menangis lebih keras, tenang saja bibi, aku akan menjaga Hoseok hyung untukmu, memasak untuknya, membuatkan bekal untuknya, dan menjaganya agar ia tidak sering kelelahan, aku berjanji"_ Taehyung berucap seraya mengusap pelan foto seorang wanita paruh baya yang berhiaskan bingkai kayu klasik dihadapannya.

" _Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin Ibu berdiri disampingku ketika aku menikahi Taehyung nantinya, tapi aku yakin, Ibu akan tetap mendampingiku walaupun kami semua tidak melihatnya, berbahagialah Ibu"_ Hoseok kembali bergumam kemudian terdiam sejenak.

Hoseok tersenyum sarkatis, setidaknya ia merasa bahagia karena Hoseok hampir memenuhi salah satu permintaan Ibunya, yaitu menikahi Taehyung, pemuda berkaca mata bulat yang berprofesi sebagai dokter gigi spesialis anak disalah satu rumah sakit swasta dekat dengan apartemennya.

 _ **-Dead Leaves-**_

Dedaunan pohon maple yang berkerisik hasil dari gesekan angin yang bergerak dinamis membawa hawa sedikit dingin hari ini. Hoseok dan Taehyung melanjutkana perjalanannya menuju sebuah gereja yang sering mereka kunjungi –mungkin lebih tepatnya hoseok kunjungi untuk bersembahyang sewaktu waktu.

Udara dingin tidak menjadi masalah untuk Hoseok maupun Taehyung, keduanya terlihat menikmati hujan musim gugur yang tengah berlomba untuk membasahi bumi, lebih tepatnya menunggu hujan reda didalam gereja karena mereka belum ingin beranjak dari sana –lebih tepatnya lagi Taehyung yang menunggu kekasihnya itu selesai berdo'a.

Hening dan damai. Pemuda mungil yang sekarang tengah duduk dikursi paling belakang itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuknya yang berlebih akibat kerja lembur semalaman.

Tapi Taehyung suka itu, ia suka menolong banyak orang, ia suka anak kecil, dan ia mencintai profesinya. Melelahkan tetapi juga menyenangkan, karena menurutnya menjadi dokter adalah profesi yang sangat mulia.

Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendapati tarikan pelan dikepalanya lalu menyandarkannya pada bahu kokoh kekasihnya. _Hoseok sudah selesai berdoa rupanya._

"Hyung sudah selesai, ya ? ayo pulang, hyung pasti lelah"

Alih-alih menjawab, Hoseok malah menutup matanya sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sebentar saja, aku suka berada disini. Damai dan menenangkan. Sepuluh menit saja, tidak masalah, kan, Taehyung-a ?" Taehyung mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh itu lagi.

Tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan selain memandangi wajah dingin pria yang tengah memejamkan mata disampingnya ini. Taehyung itu peka terhadap semua hal yang terjadi pada Hoseok, apa yang dipikirkan Hoseok dan juga apa yang dirasakan Hoseok. Jika ia bisa, ia akan dengan senang hati membawa sebagian beban yang Hoseok pikul untuk ia taruh dipundaknya, membantu meringankan semua derita yang Hoseok rasakan dan membantu Hoseok mengembalikan hidupnya –jika ia bisa.

Yang bisa Taehyung lakukan adalah selalu berada disisi Hoseok seperti yang Hoseok minta setiap harinya. Hoseok mengatakan bahwa dengan cara itulah Taehyung bisa membantu Hoseok.

Hoseok senang jika Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang selalu Hoseok lihat ketika membuka mata dipagi hari. Hoseok senang jika Taehyung selalu membalas dekapannya ketika Hoseok terbangun dari mimpi buruk dimalam hari. Dan Hoseok juga sangat senang jika Taehyung bisa mendampinginya setiap hari, menjadi penyemangatnya, dan juga menjadi energi untuknya.

Taehyung lagi-lagi membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Detik selanjutnya Taehyung nampak tersenyum bahagia.

"Dia datang hyung" Taehyung mengguncang pelan bahu Hoseok.

"Jungkook-ah, kau datang hari ini ?" ini Taehyung yang lagi-lagi berbicara dengan nada riangnya, ia menghampiri pemuda yang kini telah berdiri dihadapannya, tersenyum ringan seadanya dan membalas perkataannya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat setelah Taehyung memberikan sebuah pelukan ringan untuk pemuda itu.

"Jung..." Hoseok tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, walaupun hanya sekedar memanggil namanya saja, karena pemuda itu sudah menginterupsinya terlebih dulu. Seakan ia tak sudi namanya dipanggil psikiater muda yang tengah mematung disamping Taehyung.

"Taehyung hyung, aku pergi dulu ya, aku harus segera berdoa, Jimin hyung sudah menungguku diluar." Pemuda bernama Jungkook itu ingin berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung dan Hoseok, namun seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya –Taehyung menahannya.

Jungkook terhenti, menanti adegan apa yang akan dipertontonkan untuknya setelah ini ketika Taehyung mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya erat, tak seperti biasanya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan datarnya setelah sebelumnya menyadari perubahan air wajah Hoseok.

"Jungkook-ah, aku harap kau bersikap baik dengan hyungmu"

Jungkook tersenyum sarkatis, ia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Maaf hyung, tapi Jimin hyung kan sedang berada diluar, dan aku juga selalu bersikap baik padanya."

"Jungkook-ah aku tahu aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi kumohon satu hal padamu kook-ah, berhenti bersikap seolah Hoseok hyung itu tidak ada, dan berhen..."

"Taehyung-ah, ayo kita pulang, aku lupa jika hari ini aku ada janji pasien untuk..."

"nah, hyung. Sekarang pulanglah, sepertinya temanmu ini sedang sibuk, dan aku harus segera menyelesaikan barisan doa dari dalam hatiku, hyung. Dan, Hoseok-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu hari ini. Semoga harimu _menyenangkan_ " Jungkook menekankan kata menyenangkan untuk Hoseok.

"aku tidak tahu kau bisa berubah lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya hanya dalam beberapa minggu, tapi sungguh kali ini kau keterlaluan Jungkook"

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Sekarang tolong jelaskan padaku hyung, lebih keterlaluan mana ? aku yang tidak memiliki sopan santun ini, atau orang yang sedang berdiri disampingmu itu yang sudah merampok seluruhnya dari ku ? kasih sayang seorang ibu, kasih sayang seorang ayah, dan jika punya, kasih sayang seorang kakak juga. Kau tahu hyung dia itu pecun..."

"JEON JUNGKOOK ! berhenti berbicara omong kosong." Taehyung yang tadinya ramah ketika bertemu Jungkook kini menjadi kesal sendiri, bukan sekedar kesal, tapi dia marah. Ia marah karena Jungkook telah membuat Hoseok semakin menampakkan wajah bersalah yang selalu Taehyung benci.

"Tanyakan kebenaran omong kosongku ini pada pecundang itu, hyung. Dan maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan hyung dirumah tuhan. Jika hyung berkenan, silahkan hyung pergi dari sini, atau hyung ingin aku saja yang pergi ?"

Tak ada jawaban dari itu, yang ada hanya langkah lebar lebar Hoseok yang tengah menarik Taehyung keluar dan menjauh dari gereja itu, lebih tepatnya menjauh dari Jungkook.

 _ **-Dead Leaves-**_

Hoseok terbangun pada dini hari. Entah mengapa tiba – tiba rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja. Hoseok sebenarnya lelah. Tubuhnya serasa pegal dan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri; Hoseok sudah biasa seperti ini. Hoseok menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang gelap. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Hoseok tidak pernah berani bermimpi jika adiknya akan memaafkannya. Adiknya pantas memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya jangan menginjak perasaannya digereja tempat mereka dulu sering berdo'a bersama.

Hoseok bangkit dari tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal pada kepala ranjang kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca lemari disudut ruangan. Rasanya Hoseok ingin tertawa jika melihat pantulann dirinya. Lucu sekali ketika seorang pencundang seperti dirinya masih bisa bebas berjalan – jalan dipermukaan bumi. Mengapa tidak lenyap saja ? agar semua orang tidak lagi menderita karena dirinya ?

Hoseok memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri dan Hoseok harus segera terlelap, bagaimanapun caranya. Hoseok hendak membaringkan tubuh lelahnya kembali namun sepertinya pergerakan kecil yang Hoseok lakukan mengusik tidur malaikatnya. "Maaf aku telah membangunkan mu. Tidurlah kembali, Taehyung-ah" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya bulan yang memantul dari sisi dinding.

Setidaknya Taehyung peka terhadap raut wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Taehyung hendak bangkit namun Hoseok sudah lebih dulu menarik tubuh mungil Taehyung kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, kembalilah tidur, aku tidak apa – apa", Hoseok menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku, hyung." Taehyung mengusapkan pipinya pada dada telanjang Hoseok untuk mencari kenyamanannya. "Lain kali aku akan berbicara pada Jungkook agar bersikap lebih sopan padamu hyung. Aku tidak tahu jika keluarga barunya membuat Jungkook semakin menyebalkan" Hoseok menghirup aroma rambut Taehyung dalam – dalam. Mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk membuat Taehyung tidak membahas hal ini, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Keluarga Park baik. Mereka tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin Jungkook hanya sedang kesal. Kau tahu, kan, remaja masih rawan dalam hal pengendalian emosi. Setidaknya aku senang Jungkook baik – baik saja. Jungkook tumbuh dengan baik bersama Jimin, Jungkook menjadi anak yang pintar, hanya saja Jungkook terlalu dini untuk mengecap rasa pahit kehidupan." Hoseok menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau tidur, aku tidak mau anak – anak mogok pergi ke pemeriksaan gigi rutin karena dokter gigi yang tampan ini menjadi zombie dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya." Hoseok mengecup kening Taehyung lama, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Hoseok tidak ingin jika Taehyung kembali bersedih memikirkan tentang kehidupannya. Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja Hoseok terlalu menyayangi Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hoseok setelah sebelumnya meninju kecil dada bidang Hoseok, "kau terlalu berlebihan hyung".

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya. Berusaja mengenyahkan rasa pening dikepalanya dan mencoba untuk terlelap kembali; walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Halo, hosikki datang dengan VHope lagi. Maaf kali ini Angst, dan kayanya storynya nggak banget. Huhu. Enaknya ini dilanjut nggak ya ?. Hanya ingin menyalurkan ide, sayangkan kalo terbengkalai. Kemungkinan ini hanya Twoshoot tapi lihat saja nanti. Maafkan atas banyak typo dan bahasa yang berantakan. O iya, Hoseok itu visualisasinya yg di MV INU ya, mukanya Hoseok yg melas melas gimana gitu. Pokoknya gitu lah. Bagi yang berkenan tolong tinggalkan review ya ? Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Annyeong~~


	2. 2

_**Dead Leaves**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**_

 _Jungkook ( Jung Jungkook)_

 _Park Jimin_

 _ **With**_ _Other Cast_

 _ **BxB! Pshycology, drama**_

' _ **Hosikki'**_

 _Preview :_

" _Sekarang aku ingin kau tidur, aku tidak mau anak – anak mogok pergi ke pemeriksaan gigi rutin karena dokter gigi yang tampan ini menjadi zombie dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya." Hoseok mengecup kening Taehyung lama, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Hoseok tidak ingin jika Taehyung kembali bersedih memikirkan tentang kehidupannya. Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja Hoseok terlalu menyayangi Taehyung._

 _Taehyung terkekeh pelan sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hoseok setelah sebelumnya meninju kecil dada bidang Hoseok, "kau terlalu berlebihan hyung"._

 _Hoseok tersenyum kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya. Berusaja mengenyahkan rasa pening dikepalanya dan mencoba untuk terlelap kembali; walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama._

 _..._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Kelabu masih saja bergumul dilangit. Seolah menertawakan setiap langkah manusia yang pontang panting mencari tempat berteduh dan berlindung dari hujaman air hujan. Jalanan sudah basah pun ranting pohon dan kawan – kawannya jauh lebih dulu mengigil daripada para manusia yang sedang berlalu lalang. Tidak terlalu deras namun cukup untuk membuat baju basah kuyup jika berjalan terlalu lama diluar.

Segelas caramel macchiato terbengkalai ditengah meja bulat hampir satu jam lamanya. Sang pemilik pun agaknya masih belum berniat menegaknya barang sedikit. Pikirannya menerawang, entah ingin menyeberangi berapa lapis kelabu untuk sampai pada pemikiran statis sang pemilik macchiato. Pemuda yang memiliki surai coklat gelap itu tak lelah untuk terus menopang dagu menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Pemuda itu bergumam entah untuk yang keberapa kali; pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi menghitung tentang berapa banyak benaknya terus saja mengulang kalimat yang sama mengenai segala hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jujur, otaknya masih terlalu lelah untuk berproses. Pemuda itu butuh istirahat, tapi tidak bisa.

Netranya butuh untuk melihat objek lain selain meja _stainless steel_ dihadapannya, jadi pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca coffee shop yang ia singgahi. Menatap rintikan kecil air langit yang turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Membawa hawa sejuk yang menyenangkan untuk merelaksasi saraf – sarafnya yang menegang; setidaknya selama beberapa saat. Namun ketika fokusnya menangkap peragaian sosok pemuda yang berdiri diseberang jalan, saraf – sarafnya kembali menegang, "Jungkook" gumamnya pelan.

Entahlah, mungkin Tuhan masih betah mempermainkan logikanya. Jadi ikuti saja alurnya.

Hoseok mensyukuri refleknya bekerja dengan baik. Pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari _coffee shop_ setelah sebelumnya menyambar payung bening disamping pintu _coffee shop_ –Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook, karena dia peduli. Hoseok peduli dengan adiknya, walaupun Jungkook hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Sang pemilik nama hanya diam, telapak tangannya yang mengepal masih setia memegangi tali strap ransel warna merah maroon miliknya, sebelum sebuah kata yang mutlak keluar dari bibir mungilnya, "Pergi". Yang lebih tua menghela nafas beratnya; ia tahu jawaban inilah yang akan keluar sebagai balasan atas sapaan basa – basinya.

"jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, aku tidak mau melihatmu"

Katakan Hoseok sudah gila karena ia malah tersenyum atas apa yang didengarnya dari adik kandungnya sendiri. Sehina itukah dirinya dimata Jungkook, serendah itukah reputasinya dimata Jungkook hingga ia tidak mau menerimanya sebagai kakak ? Ucapkan terimakasih kepada Tuhan karena masih memberikan Hoseok sebuah topeng yang digunakan sekarang.

"Jungkook, kita harus bicara. Sikapmu sudah tida–"

"berhenti memanggil namaku!"

"kau yang harusnya berhenti bersikap seolah aku ini adalah barang paling menjijikkan didunia, Jungkook!" Hoseok melemparkan payung yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya; mengurungkan niatnya untuk melindungi tubuh Jungkook dari air hujan lebih lama. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Hoseok hanya ingin melepaskan semuanya. Penjelasan, emosi, kesedihan, airmata. Semuanya. Hoseok hanya ingin semuanya terselesaikan dan tidak ada lagi salah paham antara dirinya dan Jungkook. Hoseok sudah terlalu sabar untuk bisa menghadapi sikap kekanakan adiknya. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia paham apa konsekuensinya.

"Dengarkan aku Jungkook, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya dan setelahnya kau boleh menganggapku seperti apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu. Kumohon"

Jungkook tertawa sarkatis. Menghempaskan kasar telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi kebas karena terlalu erat menggenggam tali strap ranselnya. Jika boleh jujur, Jungkook ingin sekali saja melayangkan bogem mentah pada lelaki dihadapannya ini, tapi Jungkook masih tahu etika, sayang sekali.

"Semuanya sudah jelas dan aku tidak butuh penjelasan tambahan darimu, Jung Hoseok"

"Berhenti menatap kakakmu dengan tatapan tidak sopan seperti itu, Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan kita seperti itu, kau sudah berubah Jungkook!"

"ayah dan ibu ? Kau bilang ayah dan ibu ? Kau masih berani menyebutkan ayah dan ibu dihadapanku setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka ? kau ini sebenarnya apa Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah dengan air hujan. Nyaris saja Hoseok lepas kendali dan menampar wajah adiknya ini; benar – benar nyaris terjadi jika saja Jungkook tidak mendorong Hoseok dengan kuat dan kemudian berlari menjauhi Hoseok dengan mata yang memerah –Jungkook menangis, dan Hoseok menyesali itu. "Jungkook, kau tidak tahu satu hal".

..

"Hyung, kau baik – baik saja ? kenapa pucat sekali, dan astaga kenapa basah kuyup begini ?" Taehyung bergegas menghampiri Hoseok yang barusaja masuk kedalam kamar. Seluruh badannya basah, bibirnya membiru dan suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Hoseok hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam kalimat 'tidak apa – apa' pada kekasihnya lalu bergegas menuju kekamar mandi.

Sebenarnya semuanya, BOHONG !

Hoseok tidak dalam keadaan baik – baik saja. Pikirannya kacau, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saja mengingat dirinya nyaris melepas amarahnya pada keluarga satu – satunya, adik laki – lakinya. Kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut nyeri sejak beberapa hari lalu semakin terasa sakit. Tengkuknya terasa pegal dan badannya serasa remuk. Tetapi hatinya terasa lebih sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh adiknya sendiri.

Hoseok menyalakan shower, membiarkan air yang keluar dari shower meluruhkan satu persatu masalah yang sedang bersarang dan enggan pergi dari dalam benaknya; inginnya seperti itu, tapi sepertinya shower pun enggan untuk membantu mendinginkan kepala Hoseok yang sedang penuh sesak dengan masalah. Matanya terpejam, meresapi setiap bulir air dingin yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

"hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu ? kenapa lama sekali dikamar mandi" suara Taehyung membuatnya kembali membuka matanya setelah terpejam cukup lama. Sudah berapa lama ia berada dalam kamar mandi hingga kekasihnya itu mau repot – repot memanggilnya, oh, pasti sudah cukup lama.

Hoseok keluar dari kamar mandi setelah tiga puluh menit berada dibawah guyuran shower dingin. Kulitnya semakin pucat dan bibirnya semakin biru. Taehyung yang melihat keadaan Hoseok spontan saja kelabakan. Taehyung itu sudah terlanjur mengenal Hoseok luar dan dalam, jika sudah seperti ini pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Hoseok.

"Kita pergi ke dokter dan setelah hyung sembuh, hyung harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini" kalimat Taehyung yang ini mutlak dan sepertinya Taehyung sama sekali tidak menerima sebuah penolakan. Taehyung hendak berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil jaket tebal milik Hoseok, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara parau Hoseok terdengar menyapa telinganya, "aku nyaris memukulnya, Tae. Aku benar – benar kakak yang tidak berguna, kan ?", Hoseok tertawa sarkatis sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "kakak macam apa yang tega dan nyaris memukul adiknya sendiri ? padahal adiknya sedang rapuh, seharusnya aku memeluknya, mengusap punggung dan rambutnya, menghapus air matanya, tapi apa yang kulakukan ? Ah, ternyata aku sudah gila, ya","seharusnya aku tidak perlu memaksa Ayah dan Ibu hadir dalam pesta kelulusanku di Beijing, ya, benar, seharusnya tidak, dan seharusnya kecelakaan pesawat itu tidak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya aku saja yang pulang ke Korea dan menggabungnya dengan pesta ulang tahun Jungkook, sekaligus membawakan kado yang dipesannya jauh – jauh hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, meniup lilin dan memotong kue ulang tahun bersama dengan Jungkook dan ayah ibu juga, seharusnya Jungkook mendapatkan kado yang indah dari ku, tapi aku malah memberinya kado yang sangat buruk, aku tidak tahu lagi Taehyung, aku yang salah Tae, aku ini kakak yang bu–"

"berhenti berbicara seolah kau itu penyebab semuanya hyung!" Taehyung tidak sengaja membentak, pemuda itu hanya terlalu muak melihat drama picisan yang dipertontonkan untuknya. Taehyung benci harus merasa iba karena kekasihnya itu selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak, Taehyung bukannya tidak menyayangi Hoseok, hanya saja Taehyung tahu Hoseok sudah terlalu lama menyimpan semuanya sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai pecundang yang paling tersohor didunia. Taehyung benci itu.

Taehyung mengusap bahu Hoseok yang bergetar. Taehyung tahu Hoseok menangis, dan mungkin ini adalah puncak dari segalanya. Hoseok harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman dengan adiknya segera, atau tidak sama sekali. Taehyung terus saja menggumamkan kalimat penenang untuk Hoseok, Taehyung berkata jika semua akan baik – baik saja walaupun Taehyung sendiri tidak yakin pada ucapannya sendiri. Taehyung sebenarnya sangsi jika melihat hubungan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sebegini renggangnya. Dan Taehyung menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk kali ini. Yang bisa menyelesaikan hanyalah mereka berdua; Jungkook dan Hoseok, bukan Taehyung atau pun siapa – siapa. Ya, Hanya kakak beradik yang tengah berperang batin itu.

Taehyung bersikeras menyuruh Hoseok untuk istirahat sejenak dan akhirnya Hoseok tertidur hanya dalam jangka waktu lima belas menit Taehyung mengusap kepalanya. Taehyung menelpon Seokjin untuk datang keapartemennya dan memeriksa keadaan Hoseok setelah Taehyung memastikan bahwa Hoseok benar – benar butuh dokter untuk memberikan resep obat yang tepat untuknya.

Pukul enam lebih dua puluh delapan, Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu untuk Hoseok. Setelah memastikan suhu tubuh Hoseok kembali normal, Taehyung mengusap pipi Hoseok yang semakin tirus dengan pelan, "Hyung, bangun sebentar. Hyung harus makan malam, lalu minum obat". Hoseok menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menarik selimutnya –kembali tidur.

"Hyung tidak menghargai ku ya ? aku sudah berusaha membuatkanmu bubur dan pergi ke apotik hujan – hujan begini dan hyung tidak mau makan juga minum obat ? menyebalkan sekali" Taehyung tidak benar – benar kesal, hanya memancing Hoseok untuk bangun dan setidaknya mengisi perutnya yang sedari siang tidak terisi sama sekali; Hoseok terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi akhir – akhir ini dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Hoseok.

"Nah, begitu, hyung harus makan dan minum obat, aku tidak mau hyung sakit seperti ini." Taehyung membantu Hoseok untuk duduk kemudian meraih semangkuk bubur buatannya untuk menyuapi Hoseok. "aku sudah menelepon Yoongi hyung dan bilang padanya kalau hyung tidak bisa masuk kerja beberapa hari karena sakit dan Yoongi hyung bilang tidak apa – apa, dan aku juga mengambil cuti untuk menjagamu sampai benar – benar sembuh, hyung" dan Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah. "Hyung juga harus berhenti minum kopi banyak – banyak, Seokjin bilang itu sangat tidak baik untukmu, mengingat hyung punya riwayat penyakit lambung, dan berhenti menyibukkan diri dirumah sakit ketika bisa menyimpan pekerjaan untuk besok, hyung terlalu memforsir, dan jujur aku tidak suka itu."

"Sayang, kenapa cerewet sekali akhir – akhir ini, aku sedang sakit dan kau malah mengomeliku" Taehyung yang mendengar celetukan Hoseok berubah berbinar. Setidaknya raut wajahnya tidak seburuk tadi siang ketika Hoseok barusaja masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung, astaga, kepalaku rasanya hampir pecah ketika melihatmu pulang larut malam dan pergi pagi – pagi sekali, lebih parahnya lagi ketika mendengar hyung mengeluh sakit kepala tapi menolak untuk pergi kedokter, sungguh." Taehyung menggerutu dan Hoseok hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih Tae, terima kasih sudah sabar mengurusku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu kali ini" Hoseok bergumam sambil mengusak rambut lembut kekasihnya itu setelah Taehyung menjawabnya dengan sederet kalimat pasti, "Tentusaja hyung, kau tidak boleh mengecewakanku."

..

Angin musim gugur itu menyenangkan, tapi entah sejak kapan sekarang terasa menjadi sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya dilantai dua. Langit sedang gelap dan bintang pun tak hadir satupun menyapa pemuda kelinci itu. Wajahnya tertunduk, menyembunyikan guratan kecewa yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya. Pemuda itu kecewa pada banyak hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Apapun itu, pemuda itu benci untuk mengatakannya.

Tangannya mengepal erat lalu menghantam besi pembatas balkon yang keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi ' _tang_ ' pada permukaannya. Pemuda mengerang tertahan, ingin rasanya ia berlari menjauh dari semuanya, melepaskan beban yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah tanda tanya besar yang tertanam dibenaknya, pemuda itu hanya merasa putus asa. Mau lari kemanapun, tetap saja pertanyaan itu terus saja menghantuinya. Ia ingin berteriak sekencang – kencangnya, ingin menangis sejadinya, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada alasan apapun, hanya tidak bisa.

Ketukan pintu kamar pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya. Jika dipikir – pikir, pemuda itu cocok sekali jika menjadi seorang pemain drama musikal, pandai sekali berakting seolah semuanya baik – baik saja.

 _Bodoh ! Tersenyum saja sampai bibirmu tidak bisa lagi tersenyum, nak._

"Kookie, ayo makan, mama sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu, hyungmu juga sudah menunggu dimeja makan, ayo" wanita paruh baya itu menepuk bahu Jungkook, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook atas ajakan sang mama –angkatnya.

"Ku pikir Jungkook sedang tidur tadi, jadi aku tidak jadi masuk kedalam kamarmu" yang berbicara saat ini juga pembohong ulung.

 _Nak, kenapa hidup kalian penuh dengan topeng ? apa topeng terlalu murah untuk kalian tukar dengan kebahagiaan ?_

Omong – omong, Jimin –kakak angkat Jungkook sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada keluarga Jungkook. Ia tahu bagaimana hubungan Jungkook dengan kakak kandungnya, bahkan semuanya. Ketika Jungkook meninju dengan kasar besi pembatas balkon kamarnya, ketika Jungkook mengusap kasar wajahnya, ketika Jungkook menangis dalam diam, bahkan ketika Hoseok hampir saja memukul Jungkook dan juga adegan picisan yang tidak sengaja ia lihat tadi siang, Jimin tahu semuanya. Dan Jimin berhak untuk menyembunyikannya, setidaknya sampai Jungkook berbicara pada Jimin dengan sendirinya.

"aku sedang mengerjakan pr hyung, kenapa tidak masuk saja kekamarku. Biasanya kan seperti itu, benarkan, Ma ?"

"Tidak Ma, aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu pemuda yang sedang kasmaran, kulihat kemarin Kookie pulang bersama dengan Yein, ku pikir dia sedang sibuk bertukar pesan dengannya, Aduh.. Yaak, Jungkookie" Jimin mendesis ketika sebuah asparagus mendarat dihidungnya.

"Tidak Ma, Jimin hyung bohong. Dia hanya teman sekelasku"

"Teman sekelas sebentar lagi menjadi pacar, benarkan, Ma ?"

"Tidak hyung"

"Aduh, sudah. Pokoknya apapun itu, kapan – kapan kenalkan Mama pada pacar kalian, oke. Sekarang habiskan makan malam kalian setelah itu kembali kekamar dan belajar" wanita cantik itu mengusap rambut kedua anaknya dengan sayang.

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang dan kedua pemuda itu masih tetap pada posisi masing – masing. Sibuk dengan hal – hal yang mengganggu pikiran mereka tanpa diketahui oleh sang ibu. Hingga Jungkook membuka suara pertama kali setelah makan malam usai dan hanya tersisa dirinya dan Jimin yang ada dimeja makan, "Hyung" Jungkook terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Apa ia benar – benar perlu menanyakan hal ini pada Jimin atau tidak. "Hmm ?" Jimin bergumam pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah apel ditangannya kemudian beralih menatap Jungkook.

"Tidak jadi, hyung" Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya. Jungkook berpikir ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jimin, jadi dia tidak perlu membicarakannya dengan Jimin. Ya, tidak per–

"Ya, aku melihatnya tadi siang"

–lu, sepertinya perlu, karena Jimin sudah terlanjur mengetahui apa topik yang akan mereka bahas. Jungkook meletakkan jeruk yang menjadi mainnannya sedari tadi tanpa berniat untuk mengupasnya, lalu menatap Jimin dengan serius. "semuanya ?","Ya, Jungkook. Semuanya" tegas Jimin.

"Ambil jaketmu dan kita perlu bicara diluar, aku tidak mau Mama mendengar pembicaraan kita" Jimin beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang membuat kopi untuk menemaninya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya diruang kerja. "Ma, Jimin dan Jungkook akan keluar sebentar, Jimin lupa kalau besok Jimin harus membawa satu tas penuh snack untuk acara bakti sosial dan Jimin harus membelinya sekarang, Jungkook bilang dia mau membantuku, bolehkan, Ma ?". Jimin mengangguk mengerti setelah Ibunya berucap 'tentusaja, tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut' pada keduanya.

 _Starbucks cafe_ adalah pilihan Jimin untuk menginterogasi Jungkook. Sedari tadi Jimin sudah gatal ingin berbicara banyak hal pada Jungkook, meminta kejelasan dari semua masalah yang dialaminya dan bagaimana bisa ia membenci Hoseok sebegitu dalamnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa adanya percakapan diantara keduanya. Jungkook diam, Jimin pun begitu. Membiarkan adik angkatnya itu untuk berbicara dengan sendirinya, namun sepertinya Jimin tidak sesabar itu.

"Cerita Jungkook, aku butuh penjelasan" Jungkook terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya hyung, aku yakin hyung juga tahu semuanya. Kau melihatku berdebat dengan Hoseok di gereja, dan kemudian didepan toko tadi siang. Apalagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Hyung melihatku tadi siang, dan ternyata hyung melihatku. Ya sudah, semuanya sudah jelas" yang lebih muda menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menyesap _macchiato_ miliknya.

"Jungkook bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu"

..

Taehyung berdiri dibalkon kamar apartement sembari memandang kelabu yang kelihatannya masih enggan untuk menyingkir dari pandangannya. Taehyung menoleh kekanan, beberapa detik kemudian menoleh kearah kiri lalu mendongak semuanya sama saja, yang ada hanyalah warna gelap dari mendung yang entah mengapa sering muncul akhir – akhir ini.

Taehyung sedang memikirkan kekasihnya. Entah mengapa rasanya rumit sekali dan senang sekali berkeliaran didalam benaknya. Taehyung ingin Hoseok meletakkan semua penatnya barang sejenak, bersandar dengan nyaman dibahu mungilnya dan bernafas teratur disampingnya. Taehyung hanya ingin Hoseok membaginya dengan Taehyung walaupun pemuda itu tahu Hoseok pasti tak akan pernah mau membebani Taehyung. Pemuda mungil itu memandang kebawah; entah apa yang menarik dari jalanan basah dibawah sana, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada melihat kelabu yang seolah sedang mengoloknya.

Taehyung tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Hoseok tersenyum, Taehyung juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat kedua kakak beradik itu berbicara bersama. Inginnya Taehyung menyeret kedua kakak beradik itu ketempat yang sepi, jauh dari hiruk pikuk manusia dan kemudian berbicara dengan tenang berdua. Meluruskan semua masalah yang membuat jarak keduanya merenggang, dan juga mendepak jauh – jauh pikiran buruk tentang keduanya. Inginnya Taehyung seperti itu tapi entah mengapa sangat sulit membuat pemikiran keras kedua kakak beradik itu meleleh. Taehyung tertawa kecil sebelum kembali menatap awan – awan abu yang bergumul diatas sana. Taehyung hanya merasa, mengapa rasanya begitu picisan skenario opera yang diberikan oleh tuhan kepada kedua orang keras kepala itu ? apa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu semua ?

Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran statisnya hingga pemuda mungil itu tidak menyadari Hoseok sedari tadi bersandar pada kusen pintu dan memandanginya. Hoseok terdiam cukup lama, mencoba menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran kekasihnya itu, pasti tidak jauh – jauh dari dirinya; lebih tepatnya sikapnya. Hoseok terus memandangi Taehyung hingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? hmm ?", Hoseok meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Taehyung sebelum Taehyung merubah posisinya.

"sedang memikirkan menu yang sehat untuk orang sakit yang manja ini" Hoseok tersenyum samar ketika mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tanpa Taehyung ketahui. Hati Hoseok menghangat mendengarnya walaupun Hoseok tau Taehyung berbohong.

"Aku ingin makan mi udong, juga jjajangmyeon jangan lupa cola, aku juga ingin kentang go–"

"Bubur ayam dan sup ginseng ? tidak ada penolakan, setelah hyung benar – benar sembuh baru aku akan membelikan apa yang hyung inginkan." Taehyung mendengus, bukannya sebal karena Hoseok merengek banyak makanan, bukan. Tapi Taehyung masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hoseok yang kerap kali menurun drastis. "Aku ingin makan itu Taehyung, kau bilang au harus makan banyak, kan ? jadi kenapa tidak ?"

Taehyung menolak berbicara, hanya helaan nafas yang keluar sebagai jawabannya. Taehyung melepaskan tangan Hoseok yang memeluk perutnya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok. Bibir Hoseok masih pucat, suhu tubuhnya juga masih terbilang tinggi. Taehyung menyentuh dahi Hoseok, memastikan bahwa suhunya sudah lebih rendah dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Hoseok terkekeh melihat wajah serius Taehyung yang tengah memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "pantas saja anak – anak lebih suka makan permen, alibinya supaya bisa bertemu dokter tampan ini rupanya" Hoseok menarik pinggang Taehyung untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"tidak ada anak yang suka sakit gigi hyung, sungguh."

"setidaknya mereka selalu senang pergi ke pemeriksaan gigi rutin" Hoseok terkekeh lalu memeluk kekasihnya ketika Taehyung memukul pelan dadanya. "berhenti berbicara, aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini, rasanya nyaman sekali".

Taehyung hanya diam, tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus punggung Hoseok, rasanya sudah lama sekali Hoseok tidak berbicara banyak seperti ini. "hyung, aku menyayangimu"

"aku lebih menyayangimu, Taehyung-ah" Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya, rasa nyaman mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Ya, Taehyung lah yang membuatnya nyaman. Hoseok terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Tidak tahu kenapa, hanya lelah saja.

...

"Jungkook" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada seorang siswa yang barusaja keluar dari gerbang gedung sekolah dan dibalas senyuman manis pemuda itu. "berminat ikut hyung keklinik ? kebetulan aku sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu, seperti biasa, pemeriksaan rutin. Kau mau, kan ?" Jungkook mengangguk antusias lalu tersenyum sebelum menjawab "tentusaja, hyung".

Tidak ada percakapan ketika mereka berdua berada didalam mobil, yang ada hanya dentuman musik yang mengalun ringan juga hembusan nafas keduanya yang entah mengapa bisa terdengar walaupun hanya samar – samar. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika sadar bahwa Taehyung berbelok pada arah yang salah. Taehyung berbelok kearah kanan sedangkan klinik tempat Taehyung bekerja masih melewati tiga lampu lalu lintas lagi. "Hyung, ini bukan arah klinikmu hyung", Taehyung yang masih fokus menyetir menatap Jungkook sekilas sambil tersenyum samar, "Berbicara beberapa hal denganku sebentar di _coffee shop_ tidak ada salahnya kan, Jungkook ?"

 _ **-TBC-**_

TBC egen pemirsah, maaf late update. Seperti biasa, idenya nyelip, hehe. Gatau dichapter ini kenapa gaje syekali. Udah tau kan kenapa Jungkook benci Hoseok ? karena Jungkook ngerasa Hoseok itu yang menyebabkan kematian orang tua mereka. Untuk keluarga baru, insyaallh dibahas dichapter depan aja yah, hihi. Maaf kalo Vhope momentnya kurang, chap depan insyaallh lebih dibanyakin lagi. Maaf kalau berantakan. Typos everywhere, bahasa acak adul TAT dan sebagainya. Hosikki juga manusia soalnya /abaikan/

Oiya, selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir batin ya semua.

 _And last, Mind to Review ?_


	3. 3

_**Dead Leaves**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**_

 _Jungkook ( Jung Jungkook)_

 _Park Jimin_

 _ **With**_ _Other Cast_

 _ **BxB! Pshycology, drama**_

' _ **Hosikki'**_

 _Preview :_

 _Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika sadar bahwa Taehyung berbelok pada arah yang salah. Taehyung berbelok kearah kanan sedangkan klinik tempat Taehyung bekerja masih melewati tiga lampu lalu lintas lagi. "Hyung, ini bukan arah klinikmu hyung", Taehyung yang masih fokus menyetir menatap Jungkook sekilas sambil tersenyum samar, "Berbicara beberapa hal denganku sebentar di coffee shop tidak ada salahnya kan, Jungkook ?"_

 _..._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Bolehkah Jungkook menyalahkan suara daun yang berkerisik dan mengganggunya ? Bolehkah Jungkook menyalahkan angin yang berhembus semilir dan mengenai kulitnya ? atau berteriak sekencang – kencangnya pada dunia bahwa dirinya adalah manusia paling brengsek yang pernah terlahir kedunia ?

Seberapa keraspun mencoba mencari, Jungkook tak pernah mendapat jawabannya. Atau setidaknya masih belum.

Jungkook itu bodoh. Bodoh karena mengikuti begitu saja alur picisan yang dibuat Tuhan untuknya, berjalan beriringan dengan perasaan kecewa dan putus asa. Menanamkan kekecawaan secara mutlak dan membuatnya menjadi seorang pecundang yang paling menyedihkan didunia.

Rasa kecewanya terlalu mutlak.

Tapi setidaknya hatinya masih menolak; walaupun logikanya masih seburam film jaman baheula.

Entah mengapa semua terasa begitu berantakan bagi Jungkook hari ini. Konsentrasinya kacau, pun pikirannya. Perkataan Taehyung membuatnya berpikir keras. Mencerna setiap detail kalimat yang Taehyung lontarkan, juga umpatan kecil yang tak pernah keluar dari dalam hatinya. Jungkook yang brengsek, dan Jungkook yang menyedihkan; semuanya cukup jelas.

"Satu gelas milkshake untuk si Jungkook yang gemar sekali melamun." Suara didepannya menginterupsi seluruh atensinya. Itu Jimin yang barusaja berbicara, datang dan membawa makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Jungkook menggeleng kecil; berniat mengenyahkan seluruh pikirannya tentang betapa pahitnya kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

"Apa kau masih berniat untuk berpikir dengan keras jika aku mengatakan itu adalah salah satu penyebab penuaan dini, Kook-ah ?" Jimin mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan mulai mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya yang sempat tertunda setelah memakai kacamata persegi miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung" Jungkook menghela nafas berat. Pemuda kelinci itu memang tidak tahu, atau hanya berpura – pura tidak tahu ? Well, sebenarnya dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir dan kalimat 'tidak tahu' mungkin adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk ia berikan pada Jimin saat ini.

Jimin diam, memberikan waktu Jungkook untuk mengeluarkan kata – kata yang lebih simple untuk diucapkan kepadanya karena Jimin tahu, seberapa rumitpun kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jungkook, Jimin pasti bisa menyangkalnya.

Hening.

Hanya ada goresan pensil dan kertas yang terdengar begitu pelan dan konstan.

Juga suara deru nafas Jungkook yang sesekali terdengar sangat berat.

Jimin jenggah, mengerjakan tugas dengan orang linglung bukan ide yang bagus untuk saat ini. Jimin ingin sekali mengerti Jungkook, tapi sayangnya Jungkook itu sulit dimengerti. Ya, seperti itulah, rumit sekali. Well, kenapa diantara Jimin dan Jungkook juga ikut menjadi rumit. Seharusnya tidak, kan ?

"Jungkook, serius aku tidak suka melihatmu selalu seperti ini. Aku benci mendengar helaan nafasmu yang rasanya seperti kau tidak ikhlas untuk bernafas. Aku tahu kau berada diposisi sulit, aku sangat tahu Jungkook. Tapi kumohon–" Jimin melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya tiba – tiba saja terasa pening, ditambah lagi Jungkook yang terus saja menunduk sejak Jimin mendiamkannya beberapa menit lalu. "–kumohon bersikaplah dewasa. Aku tahu kondisimu Jungkook, tapi setidaknya mengertilah. Kau ini sudah dewasa Jungkook. Sembilan belas tahun itu bukan waktunya untuk bermain – main dengan ego, kau harus bisa mengalahkan logika yang salah. Cari kebenarannya, dengarkan penjelasannya. Sungguh, aku, ugh... aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa padamu" Jimin mendengus kasar.

Jungkook sebenarnya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, hanya saja ia masih sangsi. Bagaimana tidak, kekecewaan sudah terlanjur mendarah daging, pun rasa bencinya terhadap kakak laki – lakinya yang sudah dianggap keparat itu merongrong terlalu dalam. Seandainya saja dulu kakaknya itu segera pulang dan menjelaskan semua, seadainya kakaknya itu berbicara yang sebenarnya padanya, seandainya kakaknya itu datang pada acara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Well, terlalu banyak kata seandainya yang pantas untuk dipertimbangkan. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, itu tidak akan pernah bisa membawa semuanya kembali seperti semula. Semuanya seakan sudah terikat kontrak paten. Menyedihkan sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya memprihatinkan ? entahlah.

"cobalah berbicara baik – baik dengan hyungmu, dengarkan semua penjelasannya. Dan berusahalah memberinya kesempatan. Jungkook dia itu–"

"dia hampir mati hyung, dan aku tidak tahu. Aku juga hampir kehilangan kakakku, dan bodohnya setelah dia lepas dari masa sekaratnya aku malah membencinya setengah mati. Apa aku ini masih pantas dianggap sebagai adiknya ?" Jimin tersentak ditempat duduknya setelah kalimatnya terpotong oleh pengakuan Jungkoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua menatap Jungkook yang sudah mulai berkaca – kaca tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

"beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengan Taehyung hyung, dia memberitahu semuanya padaku, bahkan dari nol sampai sepuluh tanpa terkecuali. Taehyung hyung seolah menyumpahiku melalui setiap penuturan lembutnya. Aku seolah mendengar kata 'brengsek' disetiap Taehyung hyung mengucapkan nama lengkapku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menanggapinya. Apa aku dipaksa untuk berfikir lebih keras lagi atau malah menyuruhku untuk mengubur otakku karena aku tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik ? Aku tidak tahu hyung." Jungkook mengusap matanya yang berair menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan kasar berulang kali. Jika boleh jujur, Jungkook sudah lelah menyembunyikan semuanya dari Jimin; walaupun Jungkook tahu Jimin sudah terlampau mengerti segalanya mengenai Jungkook.

"Aku tidak benar – benar benci dengan Hoseok hyung. Aku masih menyayanginya. Hanya saja aku benci sikapnya yang mencoba terlihat baik – baik saja. Aku benci melihat Hoseok hyung seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa sebelumnya. Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti Hoseok hyung. Aku membenci Jungkook yang memaksa ayah dan ibu mengambil penerbangan hari itu juga. Aku benci Jungkook yang lemah, hyung" Jungkook terisak pelan, pun punggung tangannya masih sibuk mengusap – usap matanya agar airmata yang ia benci tidak sampai jatuh menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Dencitan kursi yang Jimin duduki terdengar jelas ketika Jimin berdiri secara tiba – tiba dan menangkap pergelangan Jungkook. Rasanya Jimin tidak perlu lagi untuk mengorek kebohongan lebih jauh dari Jungkook. Pun dari kejadian detik ini Jimin sudah banyak mengambil kesimpulan.

Bahwa Jungkook terlalu rapuh untuk mengakuinya, juga terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

Jimin membawa Jungkook pada pelukan hangatnya, memberinya usapan yang sangat menenangkan dikepalanya dan juga bisikan – bisikan kalimat penyemangat untuk Jungkook. Well, tanpa bicarapun Jimin tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Jungkook. Jungkook butuh dirinya, Jungkook butuh orang yang berada dipihaknya, membantunya dan memberinya solusi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Jungkook. Maafkan hyung karena selalu mendesakmu. Aku janji akan selalu berada disampingmu, berdiri dibelakangmu dan memberimu dorongan untuk melakukan semua yang terbaik untukmu, termasuk menemanimu menemui Hoseok hyung." Sekali lagi, Jimin mengusap lembut surai Jungkook, bermaksud memberikan dukungan penuh dan membantunya berfikir layaknya Jimin adalah kakak Jungkook juga. Jimin hanya ingin Jungkook bahagia. Jimin ingin melihat Jungkook tersenyum lepas seperti Jungkook dua tahun lalu. Jimin ingin Jungkooknya kembali.

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Jimin dengan isakan yang masih terdengar jelas. Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook setelah Jungkook bergumam kata takut disela isakannya. Sekali lagi, Jimin hanya ingin Jungkook terbebas dari bayang – bayang kekecewaan yang selama ini menghantuinya.

– _**Dead Leaves –**_

"Hyung" Taehyung meletakkan ranselnya dan sebuket bunga tulip yang ia bawa keatas meja lalu berjalan menghampiri Hoseok yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamar mereka. Taehyung hendak berkomentar tentang pakaian Hoseok yang terlalu tipis tanpa memakai jaket dan juga berceloteh ini itu mengenai makanan yang tak tersentuh sama sekali diatas nakas, namun Taehyung terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Hoseok yang begitu pucat.

"Lagi ?" Taehyung bertanya pelan. Hoseok pasti lagi – lagi mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower. Haruskah Taehyung membuang semua shower dikamar mandi mereka ? atau jika perlu mencabut seluruh shower digedung apartemen ini ? Ah, tidak perlu. Taehyung hanya bercanda. Tapi Taehyung serius akan membuang showernya jika Hoseok kembali sakit hanya karena suka bermain air dibawah guyuran shower; mendinginkan kepala lebih tepatnya.

Hoseok menggeleng lalu tersenyum samar sebelum berkata "Tidak juga".

Taehyung meraih tangan Hoseok lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Pemuda mungil itu dengan telaten memeriksa suhu tubuh kekasihnya juga memakaikan jaket hangat untuk Hoseok. Taehyung terlalu paranoid jika itu sudah menyangkut kesehatan Hoseok.

"apa aku harus benar – benar berhenti bekerja menjadi dokter anak dan beralih profesi menjadi dokter pribadimu, hyung ?"

"Aku tidak sakit gigi, dan omong – omong aku baik – baik saja, Tae"

"Baik – baik saja versi Jung Hoseok berbeda dengan baik – baik saja versi Kim Taehyung. Maaf, tapi aku ini dua puluh lima tahun hyung, dan kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Taehyung berdecak sebal, bukan karena sebal dengan Hoseok, tapi mungkin lebih menjurus kesuhu tubuh kekasihnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan suhu tubuh Hoseok sebelum Taehyung meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk pergi bekerja pagi tadi. Yang benar saja, Taehyung sudah mengomel ini itu sejak kemarin dan Hoseok sepertinya masih berniat meneruskan hobinya untuk berlama – lama menyapa angin dingin dimalam hari. Well, jika sudah begini mengomel pada Hoseok sama saja seperti mengomel dengan anak kecil.

Taehyung melipat tangannya didepan dada, mengamati gerak – gerik Hoseok yang duduk tidak nyaman sambil memegangi bahu kanannya. Taehyung menghela nafas, dirinya lelah, sangat. Tapi mungkin Hoseok lebih lelah daripada dirinya jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk memberikan pijatan – pijatan ringan dibahu Hoseok setelah pemuda mungil itu merangkak naik ke ranjang dan duduk dibelakang Hoseok.

"kau lebih baik istirahat, sayang. Aku tahu kau lelah. Jadi mandi terlebih dahulu, makan malam dengan baik dan setelah itu pergi tidur." Taehyung bergumam kata 'tidak' dan tersenyum ringan setelah Hoseok menggenggam tangan mungil yang ada dibahu kanan Hoseok, "aku sudah makan malam bersama dengan Minjae dirumah sakit".

Tidak pernah sedikitpun Taehyung berfikir bahwa Hoseok membebani dirinya, tidak sama sekali. Jika boleh jujur, Taehyung akan sangat senang jika Hoseok mau membaginya bersama Taehyung karena demi apapun Taehyung begitu mencintainya.

Well, sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit menyesal karena telah mengumpati dua orang yang ia sayangi itu beberapa hari lalu. Taehyung hanya tidak suka cara kakak dan adik itu menyimpan masalah. Terlalu rapat, sulit dijamah dan juga sangat sulit diselesaikan. Apalagi kalau bukan keduanya sama – sama keras kepala ? Itu saja. Jadi tidak ada salahnya juga kan sekali – kali Taehyung menyebut kedua kakak beradik itu memiliki sifat yang sama brengseknya. Apa ? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Tadi sore, Yoongi hyung menelepon" Taehyung berbicara lebih dulu. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hoseok agar pemuda dihadapannya ini mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Yoongi hyung bilang dia tidak bisa menghubungimu"

"Ponselku mati sejak kemarin dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuhnya" Hoseok mendengus pelan sebelum kembali berujar, "apa ada sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak ?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan lalu berpindah duduk disamping Hoseok untuk berganti memijat lengan kanan Hoseok, "tidak juga. Yoongi hyung hanya bilang jika ada dokter baru yang magang dirumah sakit. Dan Yoongi hyung bilang dokter magang itu sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu, tapi berhubung hyung masih cuti, dia akan menggantikanmu untuk sementara waktu" Hoseok mengangguk dan bergumam pelan, "aku yakin Yoongi hyung pasti lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya".

"Omong – omong, sayang. Tidak biasanya kau pulang membawa bunga ? Apa itu ? Tulip putih, ya ? dari siapa ?"

Ah, Taehyung melupakan sesuatu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu apartemen Taehyung tidak sengaja melihat sebucket bunga tulip yang dirangkai dengan model _hand-tied_ yang tergeletak didepan pintu. Setahunya bunga tulip berwarna putih itu adalah simbol permintaan maaf dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah asal – asalan menebak siapa pengirimnya.

"Ah, itu, aku menemukannya didepan pintu apartement, bunga tanpa pengirim dan bunga itu dikirim untukmu, hyung" Taehyung memberikan sebucket bunga tulip putih itu kepada Hoseok yang hanya mengeryit heran. "kenapa tulip putih ? tidak biasanya".

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat seraya memandangi bunga yang ada dipangkuan Hoseok. Seketika ingatannya terputar pada beberapa hari lalu saat pemuda mungil itu dengan sengaja menyeret Jungkook dan mencekokinya dengan penjelasan – penjelasan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Jungkook dengar dari Hoseok; atau setidaknya tidak semuanya.

"hyung" Taehyung bergumam pelan ditempat duduknya, kepalanya tertunduk menatap slipo rumah berwarna biru bergaris yang ia kenakan sebelum kembali berucap, "apa hyung akan marah jika aku bertemu Jungkook dan memarahinya ?"

Hening.

Hoseok memilih untuk diam, begitupun dengan Taehyung. Helaan nafas Hoseok seakan menjawab semuanya. Taehyung jadi menyesali mulut kurang ajarnya yang merusak mood Hoseok.

"Hyung"

"Tidak apa – apa, Tae. Kau bebas bertemu siapapun, aku tidak akan melarangmu." Hoseok menarik pergelangan Taehyung bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan Hoseok. Yang lebih tua memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu mungil Taehyung.

"Apa dia baik – baik saja ?"

...

"Sebenarnya kau ingin menculikku kemana, sih. Taehyung ?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum riang, masih menfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan lengang yang tengah dilalui nya. Sesekali melongokkan kepalanya menyapa angin segar yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. "Hanya sebuah misi untuk mengusir ribuan ton alphabet yang tersusun dikepalamu, hyung".

Kalau dipikir – pikir, rencana Taehyung mengajaknya pergi kepantai bagus juga. Mungkin akan lebih bagus lagi jika Taehyung mengajaknya kepantai tanpa syarat. Well, hampir satu jam lebih Taehyung mengoceh mengenai apapun yang boleh dan tidak boleh Hoseok lakukan. Mulai dari jangan berenang, jangan berlarian, jangan memakai kaos tipis, harus memakai jaket dan hal – hal lain yang sebenarnya Hoseok tidak yakin akan melakukannya tanpa Taehyung larang sekalipun.

"Tapi idemu ini boleh juga. Otakku sudah kaku, dan aku sangat butuh refresing" Hoseok membuka kaca mobilnya dan menghirup angin segar yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sejuk dan menyenangkan. Hoseok tidak pernah berfikir bahwa angin pantai akan sesejuk ini. Apa memang Hoseok terlalu kaku hingga pemuda itu melupakan ada hawa segar yang dapat ia hirup selain bau obat – obatan dan alkohol tawar ? Well, mungkin Hoseok sedikit terlambat menyadarinya.

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya didekat penginapan yang sudah ia pesan tadi malam. Taehyung tidak mengijinkan Hoseok menyetuh stir mobil sebelum Taehyung memastikan kekasihnya itu benar – benar sembuh. Jujur saja, Hoseok, pening kepala dan stir mobil adalah kombinasi yang sangat buruk.

Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar dan memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin beraroma garam menyentuh seluruh kulitnya. Sejuk sekali. Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya jika bulan madunya nanti pergi kepantai dan menginap dihotel dengan suguhan pemandangan seperti ini sebagai hiasannya.

"Oh, hyung. Bagaimana ? pantainya bagus bukan ?" Taehyung sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah tangan melingkar indah diperutnya.

"sembilan puluh dua dari seratus" Hoseok bergumam. Bibir Taehyung mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "jika aku jadi seorang Jung Hoseok, maka aku akan memberinya skor lebih tinggi dari yang diharapkan". Taehyung menggenggam telapak tangan Hoseok dengan erat sebelum kembali berujar, "sayangnya aku bukan Jung Hoseok".

Hoseok tersenyum diperpotongan leher Taehyung. Matanya ikut terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus statis. Mendengarkan deburan ombak yang samar – samar terdengar juga suara para seagull yang seakan menjadi pelengkap seperti piringan hitam dan gramofon alami.

"Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Suasananya begitu romantis, apa hyung tidak ingin menciumku ?" Hoseok terkekeh pelan, kemudian memutar tubuh ringan Taehyung untuk menghadap dirinya. Kedua onyxnya memindai pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini. Hoseok baru menyadari jika Taehyung lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Tulang selangkanya begitu menonjol, pun pipinya semakin tirus. Hoseok jadi ragu, apakah Taehyung terlalu serius merawatnya dan lupa jika Taehyung juga harus menjaga kesehatan.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak lagi, Taehyung-ah" Hoseok menarik hidung mancung Taehyung pelan sebelum mencium pipi Taehyung sekilas. "berkacalah sebelum menyuruhku untuk makan lebih banyak, hyung" Taehyung balas mencium ringan ujung hidung Hoseok.

"Kau tidak tidur dengan baik, hmm ? lihat kau punya lingkaran mata panda" Hoseok mencium kedua kelopak mata Taehyung secara bergantian. Kemudian bibirnya naik mengecup lama kening kekasihnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau juga ikut sakit karena terlalu fokus mengurusku. Aku sudah dewasa, sama sepertimu, aku juga bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu. Aku tahu kau lelah, pulang dari rumah sakit larut malam, dan setelahnya kau mengurusi ku yang lemah ini dan yang paling menyebalkan kau sering melewatkan makan malammu. Aku benar, kan ?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sebenarnya sadar kalau kau lemah hyung, dan seharusnya kau juga sadar kalau kau itu sangat membutuhkanku. Aku sama sepertimu, dengan hyung selalu berada disisiku dan begitupun sebaliknya, itu sudah membuatku sangat senang. Kau membutuhkanku, dan aku membutuhkanmu. Kita saling melengkapi. Bukankah itu perpaduan yang sempurna ?"

"Dan sialnya aku menyetujui itu, sayang" mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Taehyung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Hoseok dan menampilkan senyuman kotaknya, "Jadi, kapan kau akan menciumku, hyung ?" Taehyung sesekali menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Hoseok dan itu membuat keduanya kembali tertawa ringan.

"jangan salahkan aku jika setelahnya kau akan ikut terkena flu sepertiku" Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa sempat menjawab. Matanya terpejam begitu bibir kering Hoseok menekan bibirnya. Bibir kering Hoseok seakan menggoda bibir Taehyung untuk ikut membasahinya dengan saliva. Mengecupinya ringan dan kemudian saling melumat pelan. Ciuman yang hati – hati dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Taehyung meremat helaian rambut Hoseok ketika lidah kekasihnya menerobos masuk menyapa setiap deretan gigi – giginya yang rapi, hingga Taehyung melenguh pelan.

Hoseok tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya, entah mengapa. Mengingat Taehyung yang selalu berdiri kokoh disampingnya dan mendukungnya membuat Hoseok selalu merapalkan pujian kepada Tuhan. Taehyung itu malaikatnya. Yang akan selalu sigap kapanpun Hoseok membutuhkannya.

Hoseok menjadi orang pertama yang melepas pagutannya lalu menarik bibir bawah kekasihnya dengan giginya tanpa mengurangi jarak antar bibir keduanya. Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, nafasnya tidak teratur dan bibirnya memerah sempurna.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan, hyung ?" Hoseok menyeka saliva yang membasahi bibir Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekap erat Hoseok hanya karena anggukan kecil Hoseok.

– _**Dead Leaves –**_

 _ **Dua hari yang lalu. Starbucks cafe.**_

"Pantai barat. Tiga hari lagi. Datanglah jika kau ingin meluruskan semuanya. Aku akan membantumu"

"Maaf ?"

"Aku serius, Jungkook."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus. Atau kalian selamanya akan seperti ini. Sampai mati."

Jungkook menatap nyalang pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak, bukan karena Jungkook tidak memiliki sopan santun. Hanya saja, Jungkook merasa disini ia seakan menjadi penjahat yang sebenarnya. Well, walaupun Jungkook sendiri menyadari kalau dia memang terlalu antagonis.

Yang lebih tua membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali bercerita, "Dua tahun lalu, tepat dihari ulang tahunmu, paman dan bibi mengalami kecelakaan pesawat, dan tepat dihari itu juga Hoseok hyung berada diambang batas antara hidup dan mati" yang lebih tua mencuri pandang akan reaksi yang lebih muda sesaat, "Hoseok hyung mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang cukup serius setelah mendengar kabar jika pesawat yang ditumpangi paman dan bibi mengalami kecelakaan." Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, "Aku akan maklum karena kau tidak tahu dan tidak melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kondisi Hoseok hyung saat itu, luka dimana – mana, serpihan kaca yang hampir saja mengiris putus nadi yang ada dilehernya juga tulang bahu kanannya yang patah. Menyedihkan. Bahkan dokter sudah putus asa karena Hoseok hyung tak kunjung bangun dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Dua bulan sepuluh hari."

"Hyung pasti ber–"

"tolong jangan memotong ucapanku, kalau kau tidak ingin aku menceritakan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini, dan aku yakin kau sendiri tidak akan pernah percaya dan menganggapku membual ketika kau mendengarnya dari mulutku" Jungkook memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"dua bulan sepuluh hari, apa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana tersiksanya Hoseok hyung yang terjebak di portal waktu yang hanya memiliki dua kemungkinan. Memilih berusaha untuk bangun dan hidup, atau menyerah dan mati. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir untuk menyeretmu ke Beijing dan menemui Hoseok hyung karena ia tak kunjung membuka mata" pemuda dihadapan Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

"Jika kau tahu apa yang diucapkannya pertama kali ketika Hoseok hyung sadar dari masa sekaratnya selama dua bulan lebih, mungkin kau akan berfikir puluhan kali untuk bersikap seperti ini pada kakakmu"

Jantung Jungkook serasa dihantam beribu – ribu ton batu besar ketika ia mendengarkan kalimat pemuda didepannya ini. Matanya panas, dan saat itu juga Jungkook benar – benar merasa menjadi tersangka yang siap untuk ditembak mati ditempat.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa ? apa ulang tahun Jungkook sudah terlewat ? Aku belum sempat mengirimkan kado yang dia minta. Itu yang Hoseok hyung ucapkan ketika matanya barusaja terbuka setelah terpejam begitu lama". Terdapat jeda sejenak setiap kalimatnya.

"Jungkook, aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu. Apa kau tidak lelah terus menerus bermain tikus kucing seperti ini ? Apa kau tidak mau kembali pada keluargamu yang masih tersisa ? Apa kau tidak mau menghibur Hoseok hyung yang sudah berjuang untuk bertahan hidup demi menjagamu ? Apa Hoseok hyung itu begitu brengseknya dihadapanmu ?" Jungkook mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Jungkook ingin berteriak dan mengumpat, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan semuanya.

Pikiran dan hatinya terus saja menolak berkata jika Jungkook membenci Hoseok. Tidak, Jungkook membenci Hoseok karena tidak tahu kebenarannya. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu jika ia terus saja menghindar dari teritori Hoseok. Jungkook terdiam lama sekali. Dirinya seakan mendapat pukulan keras yang mampu membobol dinding pertahanannya hanya dalam sekali hantam.

"aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur masalah kalian Jungkook, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Karena jujur, aku tidak yakin jika Hoseok hyung akan mengatakan ini semua padamu. Hoseok tidak pernah tega melihat adiknya tersiksa, jadi Hoseok hyung lebih memilih untuk mengalah padamu."

Jungkook meresapi seluruh kalimat yang masuk kedalam telinganya, dan Jungkook merasa dibodohi. Dibodohi oleh takdir yang mempermainkan perasaannya. Dan sekali lagi perlu ditegaskan, Jungkook kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoseok hyung tahu Jimin itu kekasihmu, begitupun dengan Nyonya Park. Dan berterimakasihlah pada Nyonya Park karena dia sangat baik hati merawatmu dan menyayangimu layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri, setidaknya kau harus tumbuh dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu."

"Hyung aku hanya–"

"Dan jika boleh, aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal padamu, Jungkook. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau itu adalah pihak yang paling menderita disini. Berhentilah bersikap layaknya anak bau matahari yang hanya bisa memanjat pohon untuk mengambil layangan dan tidak peduli dengan hal – hal yang membuat dirimu sendiri terluka."

Delapan puluh dari sembilan puluh lima, hanya lima belas menit jeda yang terbagi dari sembilan puluh lima menit mereka berbicara hal yang sangat serius. Tepat dimenit ke sembilan puluh enam Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya, berniat untuk keluar dari suasana menegangkan yang sialnya membuat Jungkook semakin merasa dibodohi lebih dalam.

"Hyung sudah selesai, kan ? aku harus pulang, hari ini Mama minta ditemani belanja bulanan" Derintan kursi stainless itu terdengar nyaring ketika Jungkook hendak melangkah. Tiga langkah. Hanya tiga langkah Jungkook berjalan dan suara pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memaksa kaki – kaki panjangnya untuk berhenti melangkah

"Aku yakin kau sudah dewasa untuk mencerna semua kata – kataku, Kook-ah, dan aku yakin otak pintarmu itu masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk memikirkan seluruh ucapanku. Jadi, jika kau mau kau bisa datang ke pantai barat jam tujuh malam, tiga hari dari sekarang. Ajak Jimin jika kau mau."

– _**TBC –**_

Udah ketebakkan siapa Jimin ? Apa hubungan Jimin dan Jungkook. Dan yang paling penting Vhope momentnya udah agak banyakan, kan ya ? hihi. Gatau kenapa saya suka kuki yg tsundere gitu, wks.

Yang terakhir,

Mind to Review ?

Karena serius, review kalian itu vitamin yang paling ampuh untuk membangkitkan ide.


	4. 4

_**Dead Leaves**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**_

 _Jeon Jungkook ( Jung Jungkook)_

 _Park Jimin_

 _ **With**_ _Other Cast_

* * *

 _Preview :_

" _Hyung aku hanya–"_

" _Dan jika boleh, aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal padamu, Jungkook. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau itu adalah pihak yang paling menderita disini. Berhentilah bersikap layaknya anak bau matahari yang hanya bisa memanjat pohon untuk mengambil layangan dan tidak peduli dengan hal – hal yang membuat dirimu sendiri terluka."  
_

* * *

 _ **Dead Leaves**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Taehyung menatap rerumputan hijau yang bergerak oleh tiupan angin. Sejuk dan menyenangkan, membawa pikirannya kembali ke masa dimana ia selalu bisa dengan bebas bermain tanpa ada yang melarangnya. Masa itu adalah ketika Taehyung berada disekolah menengah pertama. Ketika kakak Taehyung sibuk dengan rutinitas kuliahnya, ketika ayah Taehyung sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, ketika ibu Taehyung sibuk dengan toko bunganya. Semuanya sibuk, dan hanya Taehyung yang tidak sibuk.

Taehyung menatap lautan luas dihadapannya. Lautan sebiru air mediterania itu membuat bibirnya melengkung indah. Matanya terpejam sesaat, menghirup bau air laut yang penuh dengan kesenangan. Hoseok disampingnya, meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Taehyung serta tangan kanannya menghalau silau cahaya matahari yang menyapanya.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai lembut kekasihnya. Menyalurkan kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang ia miliki untuk Hoseok. Taehyung terlampau paham, Hoseok banyak melalui hal – hal sulit dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Terlebih lagi sejak pertemuan Hoseok dengan adiknya digereja beberapa minggu lalu.

Omong – omong soal Jungkook, Taehyung jadi kembali khawatir. Apakah Jungkook nantinya akan datang atau tidak. Sedikit banyak, Taehyung merasa bersalah pada Jungkook. Taehyung rasa, ia terlalu kasar membicarakan hal itu pada Jungkook.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Taehyung sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyeret kedua saudara itu kembali berbicara berdua. Kembali menyapa satu sama lain dan juga melihat dua bersaudara itu tertawa bersama.

Tapi jika ini benar-benar gagal, Taehyung tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana.

Taehyung mungkin akan menyerah.

Menyerah pada dua manusia berkepala batu yang begitu ingin ia lunakkan itu.

Atau mungkin, malah semakin gencar menghajar keduanya ?

Entahlah.

"Ugh…"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan pergerakan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa hyung merasa pusing lagi ?" Hoseok menggeleng, kemudian beralih memeluk perut Taehyung dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Taehyung tersenyum dan membiarkan Hoseok melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Setidaknya Taehyung ingin melepas satu persatu beban yang bersarang begitu kuat dibahu Hoseok.

Taehyung menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jungkook akan benar-benar datang hari ini –atau mungkin besok. Dan Taehyung juga berharap banyak pada Jimin agar Jimin bisa membawa Jungkook berdiri berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

* * *

"… Jungkook ?"

"Jungkook kau dengar kami tidak, sih ?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ah, ya.. Aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini, aku ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus" dua orang yang berdiri disamping Jungkook berkeluh bingung. Mereka terlalu bersemangat hingga tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa teman seperpopokannya itu sedang mengalami gagal paham.

Jungkook, lagi-lagi melamun.

"Jungkook, tapi–"

" –kami kan ingin mengajakmu pergi ke game center berhubung sekolah pulang cepat hari ini" gumam pemuda yang masih berdiri disamping kursi Jungkook.

Tapi bung, itu sia-sia.

Karena Jungkook sudah terlanjur menggendong ranselnya dan berlari keluar sebelum temannya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Well, Jungkook hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa ingin terseret dalam masalah sekolah lagi.

Jungkook sudah cukup pusing hari ini, ngomong-ngomong.

* * *

Jungkook tidak bosan untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa hari-harinya begitu menyebalkan ? mengapa masa remajanya begitu kelam ? mengapa dimasa mudanya, ia harus mengalami kejadian yang begitu sulit ia terima hingga saat ini. Jungkook hanya ingin hidup layaknya remaja SMA biasa. Sibuk main, sibuk mengerjakan tugas, sibuk bercanda dan sibuk mencari pacar –atau mungkin pengecualian untuk satu itu karena Jungkook sudah punya Jimin disisinya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini Jungkook menghela nafasnya lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Hampir tidak ada celah untuk pikirannya beristirahat. Jungkook terus saja teringat perkataan Taehyung dan juga Jimin tempo hari. Mengingatnya saja membuat Jungkook merasa menjadi seorang pecundang sejati.

Lagi, Jungkook mendengus lelah sembari menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya hingga ia terhenti tepat dihalte bus dekat sekolah.

" _Pantai barat. Tiga hari lagi. Datanglah jika kau ingin meluruskan semuanya. Aku akan membantumu"_ perkataan Taehyung yang satu itu tiba-tiba saja membayangi Jungkook.

"Tiga hari lagi itu hari ini, kan ?" tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh!" Jungkook mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi dan meninju Hoseok tepat diwajah kemudian berlutut dan meminta maaf. Tapi ego sialan itu benar-benar membelenggu Jungkook hingga saat ini.

Yang saat ini patut dipertanyakan adalah, seberapa tinggi harga diri Jungkook sampai-sampai Jungkook tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata yang bisa membuat semuanya menjadi jelas ?

Jungkook terlalu melankolis, sepertinya.

Tiga puluh menit waktu perjalanan menuju rumah diisi Jungkook dengan segala sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Apapun itu, dari yang terkotor sampai yang paling laknat sekalipun, tidak ada yang menyamai betapa pecundangnya Jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook kalah pada dirinya dan Jungkook ingin sekali menangisi kerumitan jalan hidupnya.

Jungkook ingin menjadi cengeng, tapi ia terlalu malu.

Sesampainya dirumah setelah tiga puluh menit ditambah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari halte bus, Jungkook melenggang begitu saja menuju dapur. Jungkook mendengus kentara, kemudian berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk dengan sayur dan bahan-bahan masakan diatas _pantry_.

Jungkook ingin memeluk dengan erat seseorang yang selama ini memberinya kasih yang berlimpah semenjak ia terpuruk akan keadaan yang menimpanya. Jungkook juga ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya pada wanita paruh baya itu jika dia memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Eh, Kookie sudah pulang ?" wanita yang dipeluk Jungkook dari belakang itu tersentak ringan.

"Mama" yang dipanggil mengerutkan dahinya samar, merasa tidak biasa dengan sikap salah satu anaknya ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini ?" Jungkook menggeleng.

Entah tidak tau, atau tidak mau tau.

"Ma, sore nanti aku ingin pergi kepantai barat bersama dengan teman-teman, bolehkan ma ?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ? kau bisa pergi besok pagi, kan, sayang ?"

"Biasa, acara klub sekolah. Dan mereka mendadak memberitau Jungkoook"

Bohong! Jungkook berbohong lagi setelah ia bersumpah akan berkata jujur pada wanita yang begitu baik hati ini. Jungkook mungkin terlalu terbiasa hidup dalam lingkup kebohongan yang ia pupuk hingga menjebaknya sampai saat ini.

Jungkook terlalu naif, bung.

"Apa Jimin sudah tau ?"

"Jungkook belum memberitaunya, Jungkook tidak ingin mengganggu Jimin hyung. Dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas kampus dan pekerjaannya distudio. Tapi mama tidak perlu khawatir, nanti aku akan memberitau Jimin hyung setelah aku sampai disana" tersenyum diakhir kalimat, Jungkook kemudian meraih sebuah jeruk yang ada didalam kantung kresek kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Jungkook akan bersiap ma"

"Dan segera turun untuk makan ya sayang" anggukan lemah Jungkook yang tertangkap oleh penglihatan sang ibu.

"Oke, Jungkook _sayang_ mama"

 _Sayang._

 _Sayang._

 _Sangat sayang_.

* * *

Jung Hoseok masih berdiri dilobi dengan sekaleng soda ditangannya. Berkali – kali pemuda itu melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Ia sedang menunggu Taehyung yang katanya ingin membeli beberapa keperluan juga makanan ringan di minimarket dua puluh empat jam diblok sebelah. Sudah tiga puluh lima menit –jika Hoseok tidak salah menghitung, dan sepertinya berjalan pulang pergi dari minimarket ke penginapan tidak akan selama itu. Hoseok meneguk sodanya dengan cepat, takut – takut terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan dengan Taehyung.

"Hyung mau kemana ?"

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya ketika Taehyung sudah berada didepan pintu masuk penginapan, kemudian pemuda itu bernafas lega. Taehyung datang dengan tiga paperbag besar yang isinya hampir semuanya penuh. Well, setidaknya Hoseok lega karena Taehyung baik – baik saja.

"Kau belanja lama sekali, sayang. Jadi kupikir aku harus menjemputmu" Hoseok mengambil alih dua paperbag yang dibawa Taehyung. Melihat isinya sejenak lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Taehyung. "Kenapa membeli banyak sekali kopi dan soda, memangnya berapa hari kita akan melarikan diri dari pekerjaan, sayang ?"

"Hey hey, itu bukan soda, itu minuman isotonik. Setidaknya aku tetap harus memberikan minuman isotonik untuk pemuda dewasa yang malas minum obat ini"

Taehyung menggandeng lengan Hoseok dan tertawa ringan setelahnya. Well, Taehyung memang belanja banyak malam ini untuk berjaga kalau-kalau Taehyung akan menetap lebih lama untuk menunggu si bungsu hingga datang kemari.

"Ah tunggu!" Taehyung berhenti tiba-tiba, begitupun dengan Hoseok.

"Ada apa sayang ?"

"Aku lupa sesuatu hyung, vitamin yang kubeli untukmu tertinggal di apotik seberang jalan. Ehm, hyung kekamar duluan saja, aku akan kembali ke apotik untuk mengambil–" belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hoseok sudah lebih dulu mencium bibir Taehyung.

Tolong ingatkan mereka jika ini masih di lobi.

"Berhenti bicara dan kau istirahatlah dikamar, biar aku saja yang mengambil vitamin itu" Hoseok mengusak rambut Taehyung pelan sebelum kembali berujar, "kau ceroboh seperti biasanya, sayang".

"Kita akan mengambilnya berdua"

Dan kalimat Taehyung itu mendapat penolakan mutlak dari Hoseok.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

* * *

Hoseok berjalan pelan disepanjang trotoar yang kering. Hari ini tidak ada hujan, tetapi malam ini nampak begitu gelap. Hoseok mendongak, menatap betapa tegasnya sang mendung bergantung dilangit tanpa peduli jika itu akan menghalangi sinar rembulan.

Muram, seperti perasaannya saat ini.

Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya malam ini begitu pas untuk Hoseok merenungkan dirinya sendiri. Hoseok berpikir, mungkin lama kelamaan hatinya akan membeku dan tidak lagi mengenal apa itu rasa sakit. Well, mungkin kali ini Hoseok akan datang kerumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sebagai seorang pasien, bukan lagi seorang dokter.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Hoseok merasa seperti ia dibodohi oleh pekerjaannya. Ia bisa menemukan titik terang disetiap keluhan pasien yang datang padanya, tapi mengapa tidak dengan dirinya. Apa lubang hitam yang menganga itu sudah menyedot habis akal sehatnya ?

Logika ? tidak perlu menanyakan itu. Logikanya sudah lama lenyap sejak ia hampir melayangkan tinju pada adik satu-satunya.

Sejauh ini Hoseok hanya ingin mengerti dirinya sendiri. Mengerti bagaimana cara menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah dibuang oleh adiknya sendiri. Terlihat lucu tapi juga sangat menyedihkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan ?"

Ah, Hoseok terlalu fokus berpikir hingga tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berdiri tepat didepan apoteker.

"Apa ada satu paket vitamin yang tertinggal disini ? Ah, atas nama Kim Taehyung"

"Ah, tuan Taehyung yang tadi" Apoteker itu tersenyum ramah lalu mengambil paperbag kecil dari laci. Hoseok menerimanya kemudian berucap terimakasih sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apotik.

Hoseok kembali berjalan dengan pelan sembari memasukkan telapak tangannya kedalam saku hoodie abu-abu yang dipakainya. Angin berhembus agak kencang, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan sejenak semua hal yang begitu mengganggunya. Setidaknya Taehyung mengajaknya kemari tidak untuk bermellow-mellow, tetapi untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Atau mungkin memang Hoseok tidak diijinkan untuk berhenti berpikir.

Terbukti saat Hoseok kembali membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihat adalah seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket hitam diseberang jalan sana. Pemuda itu berjalan sembari melamun, tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Hoseok Nampak tidak asing dengan wajah putus asa itu.

Dia…

"Jungkook ?" gumam Hoseok pelan. Serius, dia tidak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Atau mungkin dia mulai berdelusi karena banyak berpikir ?

Tapi mungkin tidak.

Hoseok melihat lampu lalu lintas itu berwarna hijau, dan Hoseok masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas orang-orang mulai berteriak panik pada pemuda itu.

 _Lampu hijau._

 _Jungkook._

 _Lampu hijau._

 _Jungkook._

 _Lamp–_

"JUNGKOOK!"

Sampai akhirnya Hoseok benar-benar membawa kakinya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai sesuatu yang begitu berharga untuknya. Hoseok menggapai tubuh adiknya dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga, hingga Hoseok tidak sadar jika kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Satu hal yang Hoseok dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap adalah

"Hyung! Kumohon bertahanlah!"

 _ **Bersambung…..**_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

"Jimin-ah"

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas kosong yang teronggok dihadapannya.

Perasaannya sedikit was-was ketika sang mama mulai duduk dikursi hadapan Jimin.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari mama ?"

 _Gotcha_ , tebakanmu tepat bung.

"Mama hanya khawatir dengan Jungkook, kau tau, Jungkook itu anak baik sayang, mama juga sangat menyayanginya. Tapi jika Jungkook perlu sandaran seorang Ibu, kenapa Jungkook tidak datang pada Mama ? Mama tidak akan marah, sama sekali tidak. Tapi…."

Tolong kutuk Jimin sekarang juga. Kutuk mulut Jimin yang tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"…mencobalah terbuka pada Mama. Mama bahagia jika kalian bahagia, sayang." Wanita paruh baya itu menunduk.

"Dan juga mengenai kakak Jungkook, seseorang menelpon mama dan mengatakan semuanya pada mama. Mama ingin sekali membantu, tapi sepertinya mama tidak pantas untuk masuk lebih dalam ke teritori mereka berdua."

"Mama, maafkan Jimin."

"Maafkan Jimin dan juga Jungkook" ulangnya lagi.

Jimin mendadak bisu. Ia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia keluarkan melalui mulutnya. Suara apa yang pantas ia perdengarkan untuk sang mama. Bahkan, ia merasa seperti mendadak menjadi batu.

Diiringi langkah ringan sang mama, wanita paruh baya itu menarik Jimin dalam pelukan hangatnya, mengusap kepala Jimin dengan sayang dan menepuk bahu Jimin sekali.

"Mama mengerti, dan mari kita bicarakan masalah ini lain waktu, sekarang mama ingin kau menyusul Jungkook dan awasi dia. Mama khawatir, Jungkook pergi tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mama menyayangi kalian berdua" Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap pelan kepala laki-lakinya ketika Jimin memeluk sang mama dengan erat.

* * *

a.n :

IYA INI GAJE ? SIKKI TAU HUEEEEE….

2 chapter terakhir, next chap udah end. Tau gak ? ini aku kebut semalem, jadi jangan kecewa kalo ceritanya makin gaje T^T. Hey, ini udah lamaaaaa banget loh jadi mohon dimaklumi okay..

Dan untuk kak _**hobagijung**_ tercinta /eaak/ ini kupersembahkan untukmu kak, makasih udah semangatin buat ngelanjutin ff ini :"D Seriuosly, kalo gak berkat kakak aku mungkin belum lanjut ngetik (walaupun hasilnya kacau gini heuheu)

Hey.. kamu yang kemarin protes di the faces two worlds (dan saya berterimakasih karena ditagih deadleaves. Hehe), kamu login dong kak, saya agak susah hubungin kami via pm kalo kamu gak login.. hihi…

Dan makasih buat yang udah mau nunggu ff abal-abal ini, seriusan ternyata ada juga yang nungguin ff sikki hehe /slappd/ mungkin kita bisa berteman di ig ? lets follow nanodaayoo. Kalo sikki gak update, terror aja /gak/

Jangan lupa review ya, juga jika berkenan silahkan baca dan tinggalkan review untuk ff sikki yang baru biar cepet update lagi hehe. Terimakasih.


	5. 5

**_Dead Leaves_**

 ** _Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _Jeon (Jung) Jungkook, Park Jimin_**

 ** _Bro!conflict_**

…

 ** _Chapter 5_**

...

 ** _Dead Leaves_**

...

"Aku menyakitinya lagi" gumamnya.

"Kau tidak"

"Kau tidak tau brengsek, aku yang melakukannya!" Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Berat, benar-benar berat.

Dia terkejut, tentusaja. Jungkook yang selama ini dikenalnya tidak pernah bersikap sekasar itu pada Taehyung. Taehyung menggeleng pelan, pemuda yang berdiri dengan gusar didepannya ini tampak begitu kacau. Jungkook membutuhkan obat untuk mengobati luka lecet dibeberapa bagian wajahnya, juga Jungkook setidaknya harus mendapatkan disinfektan pada lengan kirinya yang terluka.

"Jungkook…" panggil Taehyung lembut.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah tuhan akan membuatnya bangun kembali."

Jungkook mengusak surainya kasar. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang jika didalam sana, kakak satu-satunya berusaha melawan kematian untuk yang kedua kalinya ?

"Duduklah disini, aku akan mengobati lukamu, setidaknya jika hyungmu bangun, dia tidak akan khawatir karena melihat wajahmu yang penuh luka."

"Aku tidak perlu…"

"Perlu Jungkook, sekarang kau menjadi tanggung jawabku karena kau keluargaku juga"

 ** _Dead Leaves_**

Katakan.

Jungkook hanya ingin mendengar sebuah alasan mengapa hidupnya begitu tidak adil memperlakukannya. Apa ini semua lucu ? apa ini semua pantas untuk dipertontonkan pada hidupnya ?

Dia sungguh tidak tau kenapa.

Jungkook mengelak jika ia berubah menjadi melankolis hanya karena airmata. Tapi tidak, apapun itu dia memang kalah. Kalah pada seluruh ego yang terlalu lama ia pupuk hingga membesar dan menguasai pikirannya.

Jika Jungkook bisa menghentikan dan memutar waktu kembali, dia ingin sekali pergi kembali kemasa kecilnya. Dimana masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya hanyalah pr matematika.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, waktu tetaplah berjalan kedepan. Menggilas seluruh kejadian yang datang silih berganti menjadi sebuah pelengkap skenario tuhan yang bernama kehidupan. Rasanya ingin sekali Jungkook menertawakan kisahnya yang begitu dramatis.

' _apa setiap orang juga mengalami hal-hal sulit seperti ini ?'_ Tanya nya, setiap kali Jungkook menatap kilauan bintang yang menyebar acak dilangit.

Kemudian, _"Hahaha, lucu sekali sih"_ , sesekali kalimat itu muncul bersama dengan seulas senyum miris dan juga hembusan statis angin malam yang dingin.

" _Menertawakan diri sendiri lebih masuk akal daripada menertawakan hidup orang lain, bukan ?"_ pikir Jungkook.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jungkook.

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia duduk termenung ditaman rumah sakit. Menunggu sambil berharap-harap cemas akan keadaan seseorang yang begitu penting untuknya, tengah terbaring didalam ruang rawat dengan selang oksigen yang menempel dihidungnya.

Jungkook menyeka hidungnya, berkali-kali pula menyeka ujung matanya. Dia menangis, untuk alasan tertentu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia akui selama ini.

 _Kan sudah dibilang, Jungkook berubah menjadi seorang yang melankolis sekarang._

"Jungkook…" seseorang memanggilnya, lalu tanpa meminta persetujuan langsung saja merangsek memeluk pemuda kacau yang tengah bersusah payah menyembunyikan airmata laknatnya.

Kenapa dia menyebutnya laknat ?

Karena airmata itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Airmatanya itu adalah penghancur. Ya, penghancur dinding kokoh yang selama ini susah payah pemuda belasan tahun itu bangun.

"Jungkook, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Jimin bertanya.

 _Jimin buta, jelas-jelas Jungkook sedang tidak baik-baik saja._

Tidak, Jimin bertanya hanya untuk basa-basi, pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya masuk secara halus dalam situasi ini.

"Mama mengkhawatirkanmu, kau pergi tidak bilang padaku. Kau anggap apa aku ?" Jimin berdalih, alih-alih menenangkan Jimin malah terlihat seperti menginterogasi.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, setidaknya beritau aku, Jungkook." Setelahnya tidak ada lagi jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah suara isakan pelan Jungkook diatas bahu Jimin.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, aku yakin kau butuh itu. Tidak perlu malu, lelaki juga punya perasaan, adakalanya mereka juga ingin melepas semua beban dengan menangis."

"H-hyung…." Desisan ringan Jungkook mewakili semuanya.

 ** _Dead Leaves_**

"Apa sebelumnya tuan Jung Hoseok pernah menjalani operasi dibagian kepala ?" pria paruh baya yang barusaja berujar itu menautkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, apa terjadi sesuatu, Dok ?" ini Taehyung yang berujar, tiba-tiba saja dia gemetar, tidak tau kenapa.

Dokter itu menghela nafas.

"Beberapa saraf diotaknya terputus karena benturan keras, dan tuan Jung Hoseok juga mengalami pendarahan _epidural_ , kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menanganinya, hanya saja kemungkinan terburuk juga tidak dapat dihindari"

"Jelaskan lebih spesifik, kumohon" titah Taehyung. Sungguh, Taehyung memang dokter, tapi dia spesialis gigi jadi dia tidak ingin berbelit-belit dengan segala macam istilah asing yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Kita akan memantau perkembangannya selama dua hari kedepan, dan jika operasinya berhasil tuan Jung Hoseok akan pulih dengan segera"

Taehyung kemudian terdiam. Hanya tubuhnya, didalam pikiran dan hatinya Taehyung terus berteriak dan memaki.

Sialan dan sialan. Apa lagi ini ? Hoseok sekarat dua kali ? punya berapa nyawa sebenarnya kekasihnya itu. Sebegitu menyenangkannya ya bertarung dengan kematian ?

"Terimakasih dokter, dan saya permisi dulu"

Lalu Taehyung keluar. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk mendengar diagnosa mengerikan tentang kekasihnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Hoseok harus bangun. Apapun yang terjadi.

Taehyung menyeret kaki-kaki lelahnya menuju ruang dimana Hoseok dirawat kemudian masuk secara perlahan.

Miris sekali, sungguh. Sampai-sampai Taehyung tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya bebicara.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia melihat Hoseok terbaring menyedihkan seperti ini. Apa ? Dia tidak memaki, hanya saja ingin rasanya ia meninju sesuatu yang bisa membuat rasa marahnya menghilang.

Bedebah macam apa yang tahan untuk main kucing tikus diusia mereka yang sudah bukan kanak-kanak lagi ?

Gila, Taehyung benar-benar gila memikirkannya.

"H-hyung" ujarnya pelan.

"Hyung harus bangun, oke. Setidaknya jangan tidur terlalu lama. Kau lupa kita kemari untuk liburan, aku menuntut itu semua karena aku sama sekali belum merasakan arti dari kata liburan yang sesungguhnya bersamamu. Jadi, bangun, ya ?" Taehyung berdalih.

Diusapnya surai coklat Hoseok yang tak terbalut kain perban, kemudian sebuah kecupan Taehyung sematkan pada dahi Hoseok lama.

Sangat lama.

Seakan Taehyung ingin sekali membagi hidupnya untuk Hoseok.

"Untuk sekarang tidur dulu yang nyenyak, aku akan keluar sebentar menemui seseorang" Taehyung tersenyum sayu. Hanya simbolis, sebenarnya hatinya menangis.

"Bangunlah, aku akan membawakan hadiah yang begitu kau inginkan, sebentar lagi" ujarnya pelan sembari melangkah meninggalkan Hoseok yang terbaring diranjangnya.

 ** _Dead Leaves_**

Taehyung berdiri dilorong rumah sakit sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang duduk menunduk sembari mengusap mata berkali-kali.

Siapa lagi ?

Bedebah kecil yang hobi main tikus kucing, tentusaja.

Taehyung hanya mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk beranjak. Taehyung hanya ingin melihat, apasih yang akan dilakukan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu setelah melihat semua yang belum pernah dilihatnya ? rumit ya ? memang, salahkan saja keadaan ini yang juga semakin hari semakin rumit.

Taehyung mengulas senyum tipis sebelum merogoh celana kain pendeknya untuk mengambil ponsel dan mengetik beberapa digit nomor disana.

Dia harus mulai bertindak sekarang.

"Datanglah sekarang, dia membutuhkanmu" ujar Taehyung pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

Masih ingat dengan Jungkook dan Jimin yang duduk ditaman rumah sakit, bukan ?

Nah, lihat saja sekarang, adegan roman picisan berbumbu angst ini sedang berlangsung.

Tapi tidak, bukan itu poin pentingnya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi tersedu dibahu Jimin perlahan mulai tenang. Lelah juga menangis lama-lama. Tetapi, itu lebih baik daripada menangis dalam diam, kan ?

Adalah Jimin yang sekarang menatap kosong kearah langit sembari tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus surai coklat pemuda kesayangannya itu. Alih-alih berpikir, Jimin lebih cocok dibilang sedang melamun.

Mungkin, dia sedang membayangkan kalau sekarang bintang sedang asik tertawa.

Ah, tapi tidak mungkin.

Lalu apa ?

Menertawakan tingkah pontang-panting manusia. Bintang sudah terikat disana, tanpa bisa berlari kemanapun mengejar takdir yang sudah terencana oleh tuhan. Jangankan lari, bergerak pun sepertinya tidak bisa. Apa ya ? semacam ilusi.

Kenapa Jimin jadi iri dengan bintang ?

Jawabannya hanya satu.

Karena bintang tidak pernah redup, setidaknya menurut umur manusia.

"hyu..ung ?" Jimin reflek menoleh.

"Aku lagi-lagi kalah" cicit Jungkook.

' _Bodoh, kau sudah kalah dari awal, bocah.'_ Teriak Jimin dalam hati.

"Aku butuh Hoseok hyung, aku tidak mau sendirian lagi" Jimin tersenyum tulus, setidaknya berusaha tulus.

Sendirian ya ? Jadi Jungkook anggap dia apa selama ini ?

Atau mungkin, dalam artian lain. Jimin masih ingin berpikir positif tentusaja.

"Aku menyakiti Hoseok hyung terlalu banyak, aku takut kehilangan keluarga lagi" Jimin mengangguk tanpa suara. Kali ini Jimin setuju, Jungkook masih punya keluarga, dan mungkin akan jadi keluargnya juga dikemudian hari.

"Hoseok hyung terluka karena aku, Hoseok hyung menderita karena aku, aku benar-benar tidak berguna" Jimin masih diam.

"Apa Hoseok hyung mau memaafkan ku ?"

"Tanpa kau minta pun, Hoseok hyung pasti sudah memaafkanmu, kakak macam apa yang tidak bisa memaafkan adiknya sendiri. Dengar Jungkook, aku tidak tau apa yang ada dikepalamu saat ini, tapi jika kau terus berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah salah mu, maka kusarankan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, ini hanya musibah" Jimin angkat bicara.

"Tapi hyu–"

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan, dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Cukup pikirkan jika kau ingin menyambung kembali hubunganmu yang begitu renggang dengan kakakmu. Tidak perlu alasan, hanya lakukan." Jimin menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan sebelum kembali berujar, "rumah akan terasa gelap dan dingin tanpa adanya lentera, tidak peduli seberapa kecil lentera itu menyala, maka rumah akan dengan senang hati menerimanya".

"Kau tau, kita bukan lagi anak kecil, kita sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, orang dewasa berpikir menggunakan otak, sedangkan anak kecil, yah, kau tau sendiri bagaimana mereka, bukan ?" Jimin menatap Jungkook sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Jungkook. Kau tau mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik" lalu Jimin mengusak surai Jungkook dengan pelan.

Biarkan saja remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu berpikir.

Mari doakan kesadaran Jungkook akan realita turut mengubah keadaannya esok hari.

 ** _Dead Leaves_**

"Berhenti melamun, dan masuklah kedalam, Kookie, kau harus makan" suara baritone itu mengagetkan Jungkook yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruang inap kakaknya.

Sudah dua hari ini Jungkook berdiam diri didepan pintu ruang rawat Hoseok, tanpa berniat untuk masuk, bahkan tak menyentuh knop pintu sama sekali. Sejujurnya, Jungkook takut. Takut akan semua hal. Termasuk penolakan.

Hey, Jungkook sudah berjanji, tapi tetap tidak berani.

Lelaki macam apa dia.

"Tidak perlu takut, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hoseok hyung juga pasti akan senang melihat kau datang" Jungkook tersentak kaget ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh pemuda cantik yang dua hari belakangan ini sering menjejalinya dengan nasi dan sup ayam kedalam mulutnya.

"Ta..tapi hyung"

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa, percayalah, setidaknya bantu dia untuk sembuh, kau ingin minta maaf, bukan ? sekarang cepat hampiri dia"

"Tap...i"

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook menyerah, dia tidak mau lagi melawan.

Dihampirinya Hoseok yang tengah terbaring diranjangnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Hoseok sudah sadar sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tetapi, akibat beberapa saraf diotaknya terputus, otot tubuhnya mengalami disfungsi.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan secara detail, kalian tau apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok, kan ?

"Hyu..hyung" Jungkook berujar pelan.

"Hyung, ini aku Ju..Jungkook"

Kemudian yang diajak bicara menoleh perlahan, seulas senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya yang pucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Hoseok hanya dapat menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Jungkook.

Ah, tidak, Jungkook lah yang kemudian menggenggam jemari kurus Hoseok.

Dilihat dari semuanya, Hoseok ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook, amat sangat ingin. Jika saja dia bisa.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, maafkan aku" Jungkook menangis untuk dirinya sendiri sembari meruntuk dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya dia, mengapa tidak minta maaf pada kakaknya jauh-jauh hari jika tau rasanya setelah minta maaf begitu membuatnya lega.

Mari lihat eksistensi satu manusia yang masih berdiri disamping sofa sembari meletakkan beberapa kotak makanan keatas meja. Taehyung tersenyum simpul, dia sedang berpikir, bagaimana bisa semuanya berakhir begitu menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan ?

Dia tidak ingin ambil pusing, dia ingin keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya dan memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua.

–atau setidaknya untuk Jungkook agar meminta maaf sampai mulutnya berbusa, walaupun sudah jelas Hoseok tidak pernah menyalahkannya.

Selanjutnya, mari tinggalkan Taehyung dan kembali ke Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya pelan kemudian tersenyum untuk sesaat,

"Cepatlah pulih hyung, dan kita akan kembali pulang kerumah, aku ingin pulang kerumah lagi bersama dengan hyung. Jadi kumohon, cepatlah sembuh"

Hoseok mengangguk sembari tangannya menggenggam lemah jemari Jungkook. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Jungkook bahwa dia juga sangat ingin kembali pulang kerumah dan tinggal bersama Jungkook.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku hyung" cicit Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook berdalih dalam hati, menjadi melankolis tidak begitu buruk. Ada saat dimana ia harus sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang paling tersakiti. Jungkook sempat tertawa keras sampai menangis, apa-apaan hidupnya ini, kenapa lucu sekali untuk sekedar dijalani. Tetapi semakin hari dia semakin sadar, apapun kejadian menyakitkan yang pernah dialaminya, semuanya mampu merubahnya menjadi lebih dewasa.

Jungkook sempat iri pada teman-temannya mengenai bagaimana hidupnya bisa bahagia dengan hal-hal yang sederhana. Jungkook, sungguh iri, hingga ingin mati saja rasanya. Lenyap dari dunia agar lepas dari segala hal yang menghantuinya.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia bersyukur, bersyukur akan segala hal yang telah dilaluinya bersama dengan umpatan dan hinaan yang kerap kali keluar dari mulutnya.

Apa ?

Tidak ada yang aneh. Yang aneh hanyalah cara dia menjalani harinya.

Dan untungnya, kakaknya akan selalu ada untuknya walaupun Jungkook sudah menyakitinya berkali-kali.

 **_END_**

 ** _p.s :_**

\- pendarahan _epidural_ atau _Epidural Hematoma_ adalah pendarahan yang terjadi antara selaput pembungkus otak ( _duramater)_ dan tulang kepala. Ini terjadi akibat retaknya tulang kepala pada trauma kepala yang selanjutnya retakan itu akan menjadi sumber pendarahan. Darah akan berkumpul dan bertambah banyak secara perlahan dalam tempo yang singkat. Dampak buruknya adalah menyebabkan kematian.

 **a.n :**

 **Gaje ya ? biarin, yang penting udah selesai. Mueheheheeee. Gaada moment hopev disini, maapkeun.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau menantikan cerita gaje dan absurd ini. Terimakasih review, follow dan favorite nya. Saranghae yeorobundeul…**

 **Ponorogo, 19 Juni 2016 – 29 April 2017**

 **Hosikki.**


End file.
